This can't be happening
by emslee007
Summary: Story of two friends learning to accept who they are and rekindling the feelings they once had for each other.. Mostly Quinntana with some Brittana, Faberry and Bartie
1. Chapter 1

Santana could still not wrap her head around the fact Brittany, her best friend and person she loved, was still dating Artie. Just the thought made her throw up in her mouth a little. Thank the heavens she had Quinn. Nice, single Quinn her other best friend. Since Artie it's been hard to get the unholy trinity together. But the time Santana does have with Brittany she doesn't complain. Well not too much.

"Britt, why are you still with roller boy?" Santana asks, not trying to whisper

"San I have asked you not to call him that" Brittany says quietly looking around the cafeteria

Santana stares at her waiting for her answer

"He is really nice San and treats me good" Britt says trying to plead to her best friend.

Santana huffs and whispers "You know I could treat you better"

Brittany looks down sad "I know. But I can't break up with him. It's not right and it's not fair to him San. He has never given me a reason to"

She looks back up at Santana who has now looked away. Brittany knows it hurts Santana but Artie is really a nice guy. She wishes Santana could see it. She hates hurting her.

Brittany begins to apologize when Santana calls out Quinn's name. She looks over and see's Quinn walking over to their table. Quinn smiles and sits down next to Santana.

"Do we have glee after this?" Quinn asks looking at another table.

Santana follows her gaze to see her looking at the table with Finn, Rachel and some of the other glee members.

"Yes" Brittany answers while Santana turns back around and looks at Quinn

"Please do not tell me you still have it for man boobs" Santana says. Brittany chuckles but stops when Quinn's eyes stare her down

"Santana, you have slept with him. You know he does not have man boobs" Quinn defends.

Santana smirks "I know. But it's still fun"

The bells rings and the three girls get up. Brittany says her byes for now and walks over to the table to walk with Artie. Santana rolls her eyes and Quinn nudges her lightly.

"Don't let it get to you. He is a boy don't forget. He will stuff it up somehow and you will be there to pick up the pieces and make it all better" Santana loved Quinn for exactly that reason. She was so smart and always knew exactly what to say. She smiled at her best friend as they linked arms and walked into the choir room.

Most people were seated except Quinn and Santana who walked up the top level and scooted the chairs closer to each other and sat down. Rachel as usual was standing in front of the class getting ready for her daily solo song. It was like this every day. Rachel sung a solo, Tina and Mercedes sung back up, Mike danced with Brittany and Finn was on drums. Santana always zoned out. She may not get the solos she deserves but the rare occasion she does she loves it. Plus it's the only other time besides cheerleading practice the unholy trinity are together in the same room for more than twenty minutes. She may not admit it to their faces but her best friends were her world. She would do anything for them. As she daydreamed about trying to make Artie transfer the claps from the other glee clubbers snapped her back to reality. She looked around and started clapping but remembered it was for Rachel and stopped. _'Man hands isn't getting any applaud from me'_ Santana thought. After what seemed like a lifetime of Rachel and Mr. Shue's mouth never shutting up the bell finally rang and it was time to go home.

Quinn grabbed Santana's arm before she basically ran out the room "Hey, you want a ride? Brittany is getting a lift with Artie" Santana felt it come up her mouth again but managed to swallow.

She smiled at the pretty blonde and nodded "I have to stop at my locker first"

As Santana was putting stuff in her locker she had asked Quinn what she planned doing that afternoon. After no response she looked at the blonde and noticed her looking off. She followed her gaze and saw her staring at one Rachel Berry.

Her brow furrowed and looked around to see if Finn was anywhere in sight but he wasn't. She didn't have a look of distaste on her face; it was more a tiny smile. It was very small but Santana could see it none the less. And it wasn't one of those evil smirks she was so good at. Quinn could never master it anyway. Santana nudged Quinn finally getting her attention.

"What is up with you Q? Why you perving on Berry?" It was a joke coming from Santana's mouth but she could see a hint of rouge forming on the blondes cheeks.

"Fuck off" was all that came out of Quinn's mouth and nothing more was said.

Santana hugged Quinn in the car and thanked Mrs. Fabray for the lift. As she walked up the front stairs she could hear the yelling already. She rolled her eyes. Let in a deep breath and went inside. Her parents always fought. Really Santana wish they would split because she knows they would be happier but they won't part from each other. And now she will have to listen to them having make-up sex tonight. Yeah it was normal, but it was just so wrong. Usually when this happened she would crash the night at Brittany's. But it seems Brittany has been having her own sleep overs at Artie's. _'Ok please stop'_ Santana thinks to herself coving her mouth.

She walks up stairs after calling out a hello to her parents and letting them get back to their rants. She drops her bag down and starts taking her cheerio's uniform off and slipping into shorts and a tank top. She sits on her bed and checks her Facebook.

One new friend request: Rachel Berry

"Shit RuPaul is persistent" she says out loud before clicking ignore.

She looks through her notifications to see perv boys commenting on her photos. She has a new message which is from Quinn

**'Hey San, If you read this tonight you should come over. I'm bored. Your parents are probably fighting. Brittany is off getting laid (Sorry). No need for us to be all alone. I'll be waiting.  
Call me,  
Q**

She thinks for a minute but it doesn't last long. She hears her parents still going at it and grabs her phone.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" Santana laughs at the way Quinn answers

"Fuck up Fabray, you want me comin over or not"

"Fine, I'll be nice" Quinn responds and hangs up. Santana is about to put the phone down when she gets a text **'Hurry up. Bring your cheerio uniform. Mom will wash it for you. Q'**

Quinn's mom has always been good to her. Even from the time they were 10 when the unholy trinity first met at summer camp. But they were now 16 and best of friends.

She packed a bag, grabbed her uniform off the floor and raced down stairs. She hesitantly walked into the kitchen hearing the rants had calmed down some.

She screamed slightly seeing them making out _'Oh thank heavens for Quinn. Memo to self to plant a big one on her when I see her for saving me from this shit' _Santana thinks

Her parents pull apart and try to straighten their hair and clothes

"Um, I'm going to Q's tonight. So ahh… see you tomorrow" Santana says before turning away.

Her mother's words stop her "You're not eating before you go?"

Santana shakes her head looking between her mami and papi "No thank you. I ate a big lunch and I'm sure I will have something at Q's later. Thanks anyway" She near runs out the house to not be stopped again. She hates lying to her parents. She didn't eat a big lunch. She hasn't eaten at all today. But she needs to maintain perfect body weight to keep up the smoking hot bod she works so well.

She walks to Quinn's. Thanking the lord it isn't far as she forgot she had the short shorts on. She isn't ashamed of her body. In fact she loves herself. But the whistles and stares from men make her a little sick. She finally arrives and knocks on the door. Mrs. Fabray answers smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana I'm so glad you could make it. Quinn is up in her room. Let me take that uniform and I'll put it on to wash right away" Santana smiles at the older lady and thanks her before heading upstairs.

She slowly pushes open Quinn's door and busts her on Rachel's Facebook profile.

"Why are you perving on Berry?" Santana asks making Quinn jump and shut her laptop

"San don't fucking do that. God you scared the shit outta me" Quinn says with her hand over her chest.

Santana just giggles and puts her bag down near the window and joins Quinn on the bed.

"So why you perving on Berry?" she asks again

"Santana don't piss me off. That is disgusting. Seriously" Quinn defends herself

Santana rolls her eyes and drops it. She isn't in the mood for Quinn's pathetic arguments.

"I cannot believe Brittany is fucking Artie right now as we speak. What the actual fuck!" Santana says laying back. Quinn lies back as well.

"I don't know what to tell you San. She loves the kid. Fuck knows why. But she does. Maybe you need to find yourself someone and make her jealous. See what happens" Quinn always has good advice though Santana would never say that to her face. Bitch already has a big enough head.

"You're right. I am one hot piece of lesbian ass. I could get any girl I wished. Now to think of the person who will help me achieve my goal"

Santana thinks for a minute "I don't even think she would go for it anyway"

The girls decide to spoil themselves and have a piece of pizza each while watching a movie

"What is this shit?" Santana asks in reference to the movie

Quinn smirks "I don't know. I'm not paying attention"

The credits roll up and the girls head up stairs to Quinn's bed. Santana heads into the bathroom to dress and sees her newly washed and pressed cheerio uniform sitting on the sink. She smiles and reminds herself to thank Mrs. Fabray in the morning. She heads back to the room and finds Quinn already in bed. It brings back memories of when the unholy trinity were younger and they all managed to squeeze onto the bed during sleep overs. This time they were much older and there were only two. Santana still couldn't believe that about 4 months ago she and Brittany were inseparable. Now it seemed Quinn had taken her place. Santana had no complaints, she loved Quinn. But there was still a small piece missing from her heart that Brittany used to fill.  
She shakes her head knowing she probably looks like an idiot standing in the door way looking at Quinn laying there like some rapist perv. She laughs at herself.

"What's so funny" Quinn asks. Santana jumps slightly not realizing she was still awake.

"Oh it's just me. I crack myself up"

"Good to know" Quinn says smiling.

Santana lays down into bed. With Quinn's back to her Santana scoots over and puts her arm around her. Something they have done since summer camp when they were ten. Quinn instantly relaxes into the hold.

"G'night Q" Santana whispers

"Night San" and both girls close their eyes together and fall asleep.

Santana woke and looked over at the clock. 8:30am is flashing red. She groans and manages to get her ass out of bed. Quinn is nowhere to be seen so Santana takes a quick shower, gets dressed and does her hair before heading downstairs into the kitchen. She finds Quinn sitting there on her laptop doing what looks like school work.

"Morning Fabray" Santana says

Quinn looks over her shoulder and smiles "Morning to you. You ready?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you wake me?" Santana asks grabbing her bag.

Quinn gets up closing her laptop and putting into her bag "You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb"

"Smartass" Santana replies giving her the finger

"Oh really" Quinn says smiling "I know somewhere you can shove that" and just as she finishes the sentence her mother walks in

"Shove what?" she asks looking for her keys

Both girls giggle and head out to the car with linked arms.

Santana thanks Mrs. Fabray for the lift, cleaning her uniform and letting her crash. They hop out the car just as Brittany is walking past

"Britt" Santana shouts out

Brittany turns around and smiles. Walking over she hugs both girls

"Hey. We got cheerleading practice first right?" She asks.

"Sure do kiddo" Quinn says hitting Brittany on the ass as she starts turning around to walk with them into school.

Santana places her hand on Quinn's arm and shakes her head "Please don't say that"

In cheerleading practice the girls are put through their paces. Santana is glad she ate the little she did yesterday or she may not have been able to make it through this. Coach Sylvester may be the best but she sure does kick the girl's asses into gear.

Santana and Quinn are resting on the bleaches while Brittany shows off her impressive dance moves. Santana can't help but stare at the blondes thighs. The skirts are so short it doesn't leave much to the imagination but Santana never complains. Coach is nowhere to be seen and it feels nice to actually relax then be sweating and called names. Santana had to admit, she was getting sick of hearing coach call her grapefruit chest.

As Quinn watches her staring at Brittany she moves over slightly trying to ease the muscle pain in her arm. Her hand brushes against Santana's and they instantly feel an electric shock

"Ouch" Santana yelps pulling her hand up "What are you doing to me Fabray"

Quinn is shaking her hand surprised by the force of the shock but ignores Santana's remark. They both go back watching Brittany waiting for the bell to chime.  
The day ends much like every other day. But surprisingly while waiting for Quinn's mom they both see Brittany skipping over to them.

"Britt you ok?" Quinn asks concerned slightly

"Yeah. Artie is hanging out with his band friends this afternoon. So I thought we could have a sleepover and hang out" Brittany says smiling.

Quinn notices the instant joy over Santana's face and decides to do her a favor

"I'm sorry Britt but I can't tonight. I ahh… I told my mom I was going to do a mother daughter thing tonight" Quinn winks at Santana and smiles. Brittany notices

"You got something in your eye Q? I have some drops if you need it. But I can't remember where you put it and the writing is too small for me to read" Quinn cuts her off before the real rabbling starts

"No, I'm ok Britt. Thanks anyway"

"Ok, well, San you up for a sleepover? You can stay at mine" Brittany asks the more then excited Latino.

"Sure am"

Brittany says her byes to Quinn and walks off in search of her mom's car.

"I owe you big time blondie. Oh and one more thing" Santana walks up and plants one right on Quinn's lips. Luckily no one is around or bothers to take notice. As she cups the blondes face Quinn's eyes are kept open as she looks around confused as fuck to what is happening. Santana finally parts and lets her hands down. Smiling, she begins slowly walking off. It takes Quinn a couple seconds to wrap her head around what just happened and yell out to her

"What the hell was that for Lopez?"

Santana turns around though still walking and smiles "You saved my ass last night Q" She waves and jogs over to a waiting Brittany and her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**All of my chapters will probably involve swearing. So if you aren't comfortable with that I suggest you stop. This chapter has it. Reviews welcome. Also i kind of know where im heading with this story. I am writing this because it is something i would enjoy reading. If it catches your fancy too then great :) if not then there's plenty others out there :)**

The girls are lying in bed… Well Santana is lying on top of Brittany while kissing her neck. _'I sure did miss the sweet candy smell of Britt'_ Santana thinks to herself. Ever since Artie it's been a rare occasion Santana has been able to get her mack on with one Brittany Pierce. Brittany had a bad habit of not thinking before she speaks and forgetting things easily so Santana had to constantly remind her of the most important thing.

"Now remember Britt. We aren't cheating. Girls have different plumbing. So there is no need to tell Artie anything" Santana tells the blonde. Brittany nods and places her lips to the Latino's. _'It's a nice change from the burger taste Artie's lips taste like. Santana's taste so much sweeter'_ Brittany thinks.

As the kissing gets more passionate and Santana's hand begins working their way up Brittany's thigh a phone goes off. Santana moans but continues. Brittany pulls away

"San I have to get that. It might be Lord Tubbington. Last week he was arrested and I had to pick him up at the police station. I think he is robbing houses again" At that comment Santana sat up furrowing her eyebrows.

"What?" She asks confused.

Brittany doesn't answer though instead she grabs her cell

"Oh, it's just Artie" At the sound of the name Santana goes back into position kissing down Brittany's neck and chest while her hand runs back up the blondes toned thin legs and thighs.

"San wait. I need to answer this" Brittany pleads.

Santana groans even louder as she gets up she looks at the blonde and says "Different plumbing remember" and walks out before whispering "Cock block"

She stands outside the door not particularly wanting to hear the baby voice Brittany puts on every time she talks to roller boy.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell. _One new message _reads across the screen. She opens it:

**Hey mama, so it's the weekend day after tomorrow and we need to plan something. Maybe a little drinking ;)**

**P.**

She was kind of hoping it was from Quinn but reading the P part she knew it was Puck. She and Puck had somehow become friends during her brief bi curious year last year when she had slept with him and Finn. But in her defense her sleeping with Finn was a mere rub in the face for Rachel. Both were useless and did nothing for her like the ladies do. But in Puck's defense he is an awesome wing man. Though she still thinks he is being nice to try and get into the action or to at least watch. Just the thought made her shudder.

She replies:

**Come at me tomorrow man child. We'll talk more then. I'm getting my mack on with Britt Britts ;)**

**S.**

As she walks back into Brittany's room she hears her phone. She smiles just imagining the dirty thing Puck wrote back to her. But she ignores it seeing Brittany holding the phone to her ear but not saying anything.

"Britt, what's going on?"

The blonde puts the phone down "I'm trying to call Lord Tubbington but he won't answer"

Santana giggles slighting taking the phone from the blonde and climbing back on top of her. She runs her tongue along Brittany's jawline before the blonde's words stop her again.

"San I need to ask you something important"

Santana hears the seriousness in the girl's words and climbs off sitting next to her

"What's the matter?"

"How do I know if I'm Jewish?" the blonde asks "Because Berry is and I thought I might be as well. So how would I know?"

Santana stares at Brittany with her mouth slightly open. _'Did she really just ask me that?'_ she thought to herself.

"Well Britt for one, you have blonde hair and blue eyes. As do your parents" Santana manages to get out

Brittany continues to stare at her so Santana breaks it down more

"Do you celebrate Hanukkah at Christmas time?" the Latino asks.

"Is Hanukkah the stuff people glaze ham with?" Brittany asks. Santana drops her head before responding

"Britt you aren't Jewish" Brittany seems saddened by the news

"Aww. I think it would have been fun"

Santana likes getting her mack on with Brittany and having sex with her. I mean come on. Brittany is gorgeous, she is sweet and face it she is easy. But sometimes her mouth and mind get in the way and it would probably just be easier and a lot quicker to get the job done herself.  
Santana gives up and stands up. She has been cock blocked too much in one afternoon and talks the blonde into watching America's Next Top Model.

The girls cuddle on Brittany's couch in her room watching the girls on the show.

"I am so much hotter than those bimbo's" Santana says taking a bite of apple she has in her hand.

"I agree" Brittany says "I would love to be a supermodel. Wouldn't you S? If I ever get to be a model I really hope I'm good enough to be one of the kinds that stand in the store windows"

At hearing that Santana almost chokes on her apple. _'This girl says the funniest and most crazy things'_ she thinks to herself trying to calm herself down from her near death experience.

They finish the show and decide to head off to bed. Santana walks into the bathroom and when she comes back Britt is already in bed and asleep. Santana knows this because Britt has a tendency to suck her thumb slightly when she is sleeping. What can she say, it's cute. She walks over and finds Lord Tubbington on her side

"Shit" she whispers. She has learned from past experience that you need to move the fat cat quietly without Brittany knowing or else she gets upset and makes him sleep between the pair. Just as she starts lifting the obese cat he lets out a screech waking Brittany and Santana is sure the rest of the neighborhood.

"San, what are you doing?" Brittany asks wearily as she moves Lord Tubbington over into the middle of the bed.

"Nothing Britt, go back to sleep" Santana whispers as Brittany turns back.

_'Fucking great, first cock blocked by roller boy, then Britt's insane questions and now by a small hippo baby' _Santana thinks.

She tries to get the job done by moving her hand slowly down her stomach and into her underwear. As she turns to make sure Britt is still asleep she sees a fuzz ball face staring at her with his dinner plate size eyes.

"Fucking seriously?" she asks the fat cat as she hears him purring. Santana groans taking her hand out of her pants and hisses at the cat before turning over and trying to go to sleep.

_'I would get more luck fucking Berry and she's uptight and a virgin'_ the Latino thinks before closing her eyes and drifting off to a sleep filled with no boys… or cats.


	4. Chapter 4

School goes by slow and Santana has still not laid eyes on Puck. Luckily they have glee at the end of the day and he should show his man face then. She walks into the choir room alone and of course Brittany is sitting on Artie's lap in his wheelchair. As she walks past them she makes a loud gagging noise. No one says a word. Why would they. She is Santana Lopez after all. She isn't afraid to cut a bitch and the whole school knows it. Santana makes her way up the back and sits next to Quinn.

"Have you seen Puck today?" she asks the blonde but just as she is about to answer the devil himself walks in.

"Puckerman" Santana shouts out. Puck nods and pulls up a seat next to her.

"So what's this plan you got for the weekend" Santana asks him. Quinn subtly listens.

"Well. I can get some fake ID's and we can hit the clubs" Puck says with a huge smile. Santana notices his eyes begin to travel south and stop on her boobs. She punishes him hard in the arm

"Noah my eyes are on my face. Don't piss me off" she threatens. Puck raises his arms surrendering.

"Ok ok… calm ya tits Lopez" he notices Quinn listening in "You want in Fabray?" Santana turns her head to look at Quinn.

"Q ain't got the balls" Santana says smirking. Quinn gives her the finger and replies "I'm in"

They plan the pick-up for Saturday night before Mr. Schue scolds them for not paying attention. As Quinn zones out looking forward to the weekend, Santana can't help but stare at Artie and Brittany _'What the shit does she see in him? I am so much more attractive. And I can walk and take myself to the bathroom' _

Finally Rachel has stopped singing and it's time to go.

"San you wanna spend the night?" Quinn asks her best friend. Santana thinks about it for a minute before answering.

"You know what. I really should spend the night at my house. You know the whole spend some time with your parents crap" she smiles nudging the blonde slightly. Brittany walks up and they hug and exchange byes and have good weekends.

"But can I tomorrow night if we sleep at all afterwards?" she asks turning back to Quinn.

"It would be an honor my lady" Quinn says with her head high.

"Get off your high horse Fabray" Santana laughs.

As Quinn walks off Santana stands in the middle of the hall thinking _'I'm glad I got that girl in my life. She has turned out to be the best friend I could have ever asked for even if she is a crazy bitch sometimes plus she is smoking hot with a nice ass. Not as nice as mine obviously but it's still good to look at'_ as Santana smiles she catches herself staring at Quinn's ass. Then realizes what she just said in her mind _'Oh my god. I must be horny'_ she thinks laughing it off.

As she catches up to Quinn she turns and says "Mom is going to be a little late. She had shopping to do" Santana just nods and drops her bag under a tree and sits down. Quinn follows her lead and sits against the tree.

"Are you going to get ready at mine tomorrow night?" Quinn asks playing with a blade of grass

"Yeah I guess. Puck is getting us at 9 so I'll get over to yours about 8 if that's ok" the blonde nods and the girls sit in silence for a little bit before Quinn asks her bout the night she slept at Brittany's.

"It was a fucking nightmare Q… seriously. Stubbles McCripple-Pants cock blocked me first. Then Brittany's wild shenanigans that crept out of her petite lips and then the fat cat was in my face when I was trying to do the job myself. Cant a girl gets a break?"  
Quinn laughs hearing it but asks "Wait. You were going to masturbate with Brittany lying right next to you?"

"Well yeah. It would have given me incentive. But looking at myself would have been enough also" the Latino says winking. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"S has anyone ever told you how up your own ass you are?"

"Yeah. I tell myself everyday" Santana says smiling before adding "But seriously I must be horny because I caught myself staring at your ass earlier"

Quinn's eyes widen "Really? Well you used to like it plenty" she stops as she catches what she just said. Santana looks away and Quinn looks back down "I'm sorry" she whispers.

"Your mom must be shopping up a storm huh" Santana says not looking at the blonde. The rest of the wait the girls sit there in silence until Quinn's mom finally arrives. They climb in the back and still don't say a word. Mrs. Fabray asks if everything is ok and they both respond in unison with a yes. They arrive at Santana's home and she thanks Quinn's mom for the lift and tells Quinn she'll talk to her later. As she gets out she heads straight inside. Not wanting or able to turn around and wave.

In the car, Quinn watches Santana walk up to her home, almost at a run. She climbs over and sits in the front. Mrs. Fabray looks at her daughter before pulling out and driving off

"You sure everything is ok honey?" she asks her daughter. Quinn nods and tells her mother the plans for the weekend. At first her mom is concerned but she has known Santana for 6 years and knows she would never let anything happen to her only child.

"Why does Brittany never hang out with you two anymore?" Quinn rolls her eyes at the question _'Shit is it ask your daughter thousands of questions day' _she thinks

"She has a boyfriend mom. He takes up most of her time. Can we please just sit in silence now" her daughter pleads. Quinn's mom doesn't say another word.

Santana talks with her mom about the weekend telling her she'll be crashing at Quinn's the night Saturday. They talk for a few minutes before heading up to her room. She changes and lies down on the bed on her stomach. She reaches over grabbing her laptop and logging into Facebook.

One new friend request: Rachel Berry

"Oh for" she begins before clicking accept. _'Damn hobbit is persistent' _she thinks sighing.

She thought she may have an inbox from Quinn but there's nothing so she closes it down and gets out her phone.

_One new message:_

**I'm sorry.  
Q.**

**It's fine. Don't worry about it.  
S.**

**Still love me?  
Q.**

**Yeah I guess ;)  
S.**

**See you tomorrow Lopez.  
Q.**

**You sure will Barbie.  
S.**

Santana smiles putting down the phone and closing her eyes. Santana and Quinn haven't talked about those couple of years since it happened and it hurts Santana to think about it. She didn't want to relive it so she put the thought away, deep down, like she did when she was 13.

Santana still couldn't believe she fell asleep and slept all night waking up at 9 in the morning _'Shit I must have been tired' _she thought _'Well I guess it's a good thing since I got a big night ahead of me'_

She planned to spend the day with her parents. Something she didn't do often but she hadn't been around much so thought she owed them. Quinn on the other hand was lounging around watching T.V and sobbing while watching the notebook. She hopes to find a nice man like Noah one day. Well who is she kidding? She would much rather Allie. No one knows Quinn Fabray likes girls and she was intent on keeping it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

As the blonde lay on the couch she kept looking at the time and trying to wish it would be closer to 8. She was starting to get worried with the feelings that were creeping back up. She had pushed them down so far for the past 3 years since she was 13. They had always been there but she did such a good and hard job of making sure to keep them buried and not allow them to resurface. It now seemed all her hard work was being tossed out. Thanks to Brittany and her boyfriend, her and Santana had become as close as they had some years ago. This is why she came up with the Rachel Berry distraction. She had already dated all the dateable guys at her school and Rachel Berry seemed like the only one that could help keep her feelings for a certain beauty deep down. Plus she knew that Rachel would never tell if something did happen and she wasn't that bad looking.

Her mind started wandering somewhere she didn't want it to so she had to sit up. She looked over at the time and saw she had an hour before Lopez would come. She made her way up and got dressed. She had already picked out what she was wearing, tight Jeans and a low cut top. She didn't have the biggest boobs, but there was still something there to look at. She swore she didn't dress up for only a certain one person.

As she was finishing her makeup she kept glancing at the time. It was 8:25. Santana was always late so Quinn had already planned that but as she put her makeup down she heard Santana's laugh. It was unmistakable, it was cute, sexy and funny all rolled in one. It made her smile before her door flew open.

"How you doin mama?" Quinn smiled at the greeting as she turned around but as soon as she laid eyes on the brunette she had to turn around just as quickly _'Damn she's fine' _she had to compose herself and breathed in deep before calming herself down.

"You don't scrub up to bad blondie. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you. All the girls are going to be over you" Santana says walking over and checking herself out in the mirror. She had on a tight short black strapless dress with high black boots. Her hair was down and slightly waved.

"What do you mean girls?" Quinn asks worried slightly. _'Did I say that out loud about how fine she is?' _she thought

"We are going to a gay club" Santana says adjusting her boobs in the mirror

"Um does Puck know this?" Quinn asks standing up.

"Of course. He is the one who introduced me to the place. He always goes in hope of getting in on a threesome with 2 girls. Surprisingly it works sometimes" Santana chuckles slightly.  
Quinn wished she had of known this beforehand but she honestly doesn't think it would have stopped her.

The girls touch up on makeup and hair before Puck beeps his horn letting them know he is outside. They promise to look out for each other before hugging and heading out. They both yell out a bye to Mrs. Fabray before leaving. They both sit in the back and pucks hand them their fake I.D's as he drives off.

"Anne Frank?" Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow looking at her I.D of an overweight red haired woman.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally arrive at the club around 10pm. Puck opens the doors for the ladies. Not because he is a gentleman but because they only open from the outside. They walk in and find a pretty good crowd for an out of town gay club. It was filled with more women than men and all three were fine with that. The music was pumping and people were dancing. The bouncer let them in without looking at their I.D's and they head over to the bar and get a round of shots to start it off.

Puck and Santana both laugh at seeing Quinn's face after she takes the shot. They wait for the fire in her mouth to subside before ordering another round. They wait as Santana heads to the restroom. As she heads out and walks back to the bar she hears Quinn's laugh. _'Oh my' _she thinks.

She sees Quinn laughing hysterically and holds her arm trying to shush her

"Ok. I see you have had enough already. Gees barbie I thought you could hold your liquor a little more than that"

"You can't tell me what to do" Quinn says smiling

Just as Santana is about to say something else Puck nudges her and nods his head in a certain direction. Santana follows his gaze and sees a black haired girl wearing a skirt and tank top.

"Um, I'll see you guys later. Puck, look after her and don't let her drink anymore" Santana says looking at Puck. As she tries leaving she feels something pull her back and she turns around seeing its Quinn.

"Don't go" she says with a frown. Santana can't handle it and moves her arm off hers.

"You'll be ok. Puck will look after you" and she near runs off to the girl.

"Who is that?" Quinn asks not taking her eyes off the two as she sees them disappear in the crowd

"That is Christina. Santana met her here a couple of months ago and they have been hooking up here ever since" Quinn rolls her eyes to the answer and wishes she had never asked. She waves down the bar man and orders 3 more shots than looks to Puck

"2 for me and 1 for you" she says.

"Q, Santana said you couldn't have anymore" Puck says a little scared by how she will respond.

"Well S doesn't seem too concerned about me right now does she?" Puck backs down. He has seen the scary side of women and he doesn't like it at all.

About 2 hours pass and Santana is sitting on the couches with Christina straddling her. She was watching Quinn at the bar and trying to keep an eye on her but she couldn't stand it so had to look away.

Quinn has made her way out onto the dance floor after numerous drinks. Puck doesn't do dancing so he told her he will stand by and keep an eye on her. Even though she believes she didn't need a babysitter. About 5 minutes after Quinn walks off from Puck a handsome man walks over and leans on the bar.

"Hi. I'm Daniel" the stranger says extending his hand in wait for Pucks. Puck is reluctant at first because he doesn't swing that way. He is always getting hit on by the men here but even though he isn't in to it he still allows it for a certain amount of time. He likes the attention. Puck introduces himself and shakes his hand.

Puck has tried up until now to keep an eye on Quinn but Daniel starts getting a little too touchy feely and Puck has to keep his attention on the young man to make sure nothing happens. After half an hour it gets to be too much and Puck tells him he is straight. After some small arguing Daniel walks away in a huff and Pucks laughs a little before returning his gaze to Quinn. He doesn't see her at first. He scans his eyes around and gasps in shock at what he sees.

There stands Quinn, basically sucking face with some amazon woman. This woman is huge. Not fat but pretty tall. The mystery woman is holding Quinn up and making out with her. Puck stands in disbelieve before shaking his head. _'Fucking great. Santana is going to ream my ass'_

"Shit" he says out loud to himself before heading off in search of the Latino. He checks the dance floor and then heads to the toilets, a favorite place for Santana to take her 'dates'. He opens the ladies room and calls out her name. He waits a couple seconds but hears no response before his eyes catch her sitting on the couches by the walls and Christina still straddling her.

Santana's hands were planted on Christina's outside thighs as the girls were kissing. Santana wasn't into it as much as she used to be but she needed the distraction. And it was working until Puckerman's voice interrupted.

"Santana" he says. She doesn't look up and she just waves him off. But he doesn't leave

"Santana I need to speak to you" Still she doesn't look up

"It's Quinn" At that Santana pulls away from her date and moves her off her.

"What is it?" she asks getting up. Puck looks over his shoulder and Santana follows his gaze. Her mouth drops open and before Puck can respond Santana has punched him in the arm

"Noah I asked you specifically to look after her. How many drinks has she had?" she asks mad. Puck is a strong guy and won't back down from anything. But an angry woman is extremely scary to him. She doesn't give him a chance to respond and she is off across the dance floor.

Quinn is being held up by this girl. She forgot her name. But she has half decent looking and it hurt her feelings Santana went off to get her mack on. So she wanted to get hers on as well. And she gave it to the first person who gave it to her. As their tongues massage each other she feels a strong force pull her back and her feet touch the ground after what seems like hours.

"Quinn what the fuck?" Santana asks as Quinn looks at her

"Hey" the blonde says smiling and trying to pull Santana into a hug to dance. Santana pushes her off slightly as the amazon woman tries grabbing Quinn again

"Ahh no, your time is up and over. Thank you very much and have a nice night" Santana tells her

"Mind your business Carmelita" Santana raises her eyebrows and turns around as she hears the amazon women speak. Again she tries pulling Quinn to her but Santana grabs her just in time and shoves her to Puck.

"Keep a hold of her" she tells him.

"Look what the fuck is your problem. She was into it. The slut liked it so mind your business " Santana can handle the racist remarks. She has her whole life. But when someone becomes nasty about her best friend she doesn't take it lightly.

Before she knows what she is doing her fist makes contact with the amazon's face. Puck comes to the rescue and pulls Santana back just as the girl tries throwing her own punch. Security arrives and the 3 are kicked out. Puck is a little disappointed he didn't get any action but it was eventful nonetheless. Quinn throws up before they get her in the car and Puck gets out a napkin and hands it to Santana. She wipes the blonde's mouth and sits her in the car.

"Sorry you didn't get any action tonight Noah. But I'm still pissed you didn't look after my girl" Santana tells him. Puck scoffs

"What?" Santana asks him. Quinn is sitting next to Santana with her head on her shoulder. She may be drunk off her face but she is aware enough to know Santana smells damn good.

"You shouldn't have gone off with one of your little tarts. It upset her you know" Santana looks down and the blondes hand and holds it in hers

"Why?" she asks Puck.

"You have to ask?" he says looking at her in the rearview mirror.

She hopes it's what she is thinking. But she doesn't dare get her hopes up too much. She couldn't bear to be hurt by the one person she has loved more than anyone else in her life. The car ride is quiet and Santana is having a hard time keeping Quinn awake. She knows if she lets her fall asleep she will be dead weight trying to get her to bed. Finally they get home. Pucks offers to help get her to bed but Santana declines. Thanking him for his half ass help and lift.

As he drives off she helps the staggering Quinn up the stairs. She lays her on the bed and takes her clothes off

"Don't be taking advantage of me Lopez" Quinn says slurring. Santana laughs slightly as she helps the blonde who is now in her underwear under the blankets. She pulls it up under her chin and as she begins to lean back up Quinn pulls her down and their lips touch. It's quickly and lightly and even though Quinn threw up not long ago. Santana has missed those lips on hers. So she doesn't back off. It's Quinn who pulls away

"I love you Santana. Thank you for being my best friend and soul mate" Santana smiles at the words

"I love you too Barbie" she replies

"I like Rachel Berry" Quinn says before Santana hears her snoring. Santana is a little shocked. But it explains the stuff she had caught her doing a while ago. The smile fades and she knew it was too good to be true. She takes her dress off and boots and looks down at her hand. It's red, a little swollen and throbbing _'It was worth it'_ she thinks as she looks down at Quinn sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

The blonde was sleeping sprawled out on her bed as Santana watched and a small smile spread across her face. Seeing Quinn looking so innocent reminded her of when they first met in summer camp. It was one of the happiest times of her life. It was a time she would remember forever and keep cherished in her heart always. She climbed into the blonde's bed and put her arm around her before falling asleep and seeing when they first met in her dreams.

**_Six years earlier_**

_She was dropped off by her mother at summer camp. It was the first one her parents agreed to let her go to. Her father didn't do the whole spending time together stuff and she was fine with it. She said bye to her mother and got out the car with her bag. As she began walking away she heard her name being yelled out._

_"Santana wait" the 10 year old girl rolled her eyes at the voice of her mother. She turned around_

_"Be good. I love you" Santana's mother yelled out the window before driving off._

_Santana sighed and kept walking. She walked over to a group of other kids and started listening to the adult telling everyone what they were supposed to do. She flung her bag over her shoulder and headed off in search of somewhere to sign in. After getting her stuff together she made her way to her cabin. She knew already she was sharing it with 4 other girls. She walks in to find the others already there. There were three bunk beds and Santana had hoped she would get one all to herself. Two girls were nerdy looking so she planned to steer clear of them. She was a bitch. She couldn't help it. She was born that way. Legend has it when she came out of her mother she told the nurse she looked like she was getting ready for a trannie prom. The other two were pretty blondes. She put her bag on a bottom empty bunk and made her way over to the blondes._

_"Hi. My names Santana" she says proudly. The blondes look up from drawing and both smile at her_

_"Hi, I'm Quinn, and this is Brittany, my best friend" _

**'Whoa this Quinn girl has stunning eyes'**_ Santana thinks to herself. _

_"Can I draw too?" she asks. Quinn nods and makes room next to her._

_The girls draw for a couple hours before its time for dinner. They go into the hall, eat and head back to their cabins to rest. The next day is activity day and thankfully the little trio are together on the same team. As the girls bond and become best friends they are inseparable and even begin acting like they don't have other roommates. The girls begin doing everything together. They start dressing alike, eating the same things and managing to pile onto the same bed and sleep together of a night. They decide that next year instead of summer camp they will persuade their parents to let them go to cheerleading camp. On the last night as it gets late Brittany lies down in her own bed and falls asleep._

_"She's not very bright is she?" Santana says to Quinn looking at Brittany_

_"No. But she is very sweet and friendly. So it makes up for it. Plus it's rather funny" Quinn giggles. _

_The two girls sit, draw and talk about their home life. They may only be 10 but it seems these two are on the same page intellectually. Santana notices Quinn get quiet and look down._

_"What's the matter?" she asks the blonde_

_"I just miss my family. This is the longest I've ever been away from my mom. And now this being the last night I'm going to miss you girls so much, especially you Santana. Promise me we will go to cheerleading camp together, the three of us, The Unholy Trinity? Promise me" Quinn says never looking up.  
Santana scoots over and places her hand under the blondes chin lifting it up so they make eye contact._

_"It'll be ok. I'm going to miss you both so much. I can't promise it will happen but I promise I will try really hard. I ain't afraid to cut a bitch to make it happen" she tries making the blonde smile and it seems to work. Santana feels proud and before thinking about anything she leans over and presses her lips gently against Quinn's. It only lasts a second or two before Santana realizes what she did and pulls away. _

_"I'm not like that" Quinn says_

_"Neither am I" Santana says a little too aggressively back before adding "Well no I'm lying. I am a lesbian. But I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry"_

_"You're a lesbian?" the blonde asks_

_"Yep" Santana answers like it's no big deal._

_"Do your parents know?" Quinn asks intrigued._

_"Yeah. I told them a couple years ago. They never seemed like they didn't like it or anything"_

_They sit there in silence for a couple seconds before Quinn this time makes the move and plants her lips on Santana's. This time it lasts longer. They both pull away together._

_"Don't tell anyone" Quinn whispers, looking around making sure the other girls are sleeping. _

_"I'm tired Quinn, can we go to sleep now" Santana asks yawning. Quinn almost didn't make out what she said but she nods and lies down in Santana's bed._

_"Quinn, that's my bed" _

_"I know. Can you cuddle with me tonight? It'll make me feel better" the blondes plead is too much and Santana gives in. She climbs in with the blonde behind her and wraps her arm around the blonde's thin body. As Santana slowly drifts off to sleep she faintly hears Quinn say something_

_"I like girls too"_

* * *

**Not real proud of this and the last chapter. Sorry they aren't the best. Hopefully it will get better and will try to update asap.**


	7. Chapter 7

Santana puts the plates on the table and heads upstairs into the blonde's room where Quinn is still sleeping and drooling slightly. She gently shoves her trying to awaken her… but nothing.

"Wake up Barbie" Santana says… but still nothing so she shoves a little harder till she hears a groan and sees one eye slowly pop open.

"Good morning and get up. Breakfast is ready. Though it should be lunch seeing as though it's nearly midday" with all her might Quinn lifts her head to look at her clock which reads 11:47am. She rolls her eyes and pulls the blanket over her head before she feels it ripped off her

"Come on" Santana says sternly. Quinn groans louder and gives her an evil eye before pushing herself up to where she is sitting on the edge of the bed

"Why S… why do you hate me?" Santana rolls her eyes at the comment as she grabs some clothes and helps her get dressed.

"Your mom is out so I made us breakfast" Quinn gags at the thought of eating and Santana notices

"I promise it will make you feel better. Plus there's some Advil" Santana helps her up and they both head down into the kitchen.

Quinn smiles slightly seeing eggs, sausage, toast and orange juice placed neatly on the table

"Aww San aren't you the gentleman" Quinn says batting her eyes at the brunette.

They both sit down as Quinn takes her medicine and slowly begin eating.

"So, you remember anything from last night?" Santana asks her.

Quinn seems to think for a minute before her eyes go wide. _'Yep she remembers the mack on with Amazon crazy' _Santana thinks

"Did I throw up in Puck's car?" she asks with a gasp. Santana is speechless _'seriously out of everything that is what she remembers!'_

"You almost did. You just missed thankfully" she tells the blonde.

"Oh my gee that is so embarrassing" Quinn says scratching her head

"You don't know the half of it" Santana says at a mumble though Quinn heard and demanded her tell her what happened. As Santana explained to the blonde the whole night she sat in silent shock with her mouth open.

"So is what you told me last night about Rachel true?" Santana asks.

Quinn is put on the spot. She doesn't want to deny it but she doesn't want to tell her. She hates lying to Santana.

"Yeah I think I like her. I mean nothing can happen right now not until I can find out if she is into girls. " Santana can't even bear to listen to this. She just wants to get up and storm out.

"Why Berry?" Santana asks

"I mean, she's not unattractive. She's kind of funny and she can really sing" Quinn says having to think for a second. Santana looks away rolling her eyes. Luckily Quinn doesn't see.

"I hate to run but I got stuff to do at home. I'll see you tomorrow at school" Santana says beginning to get up "I hope you feel better"

Quinn is stunned and speechless

"Umm ok… do you need a ride to school?" the blonde asks. Santana is putting her dishes in the dishwasher when she answers

"No that's ok. I ahh got a ride with Brittany but thanks anyway" _'Lies'_ Santana thinks after saying it.

Before Quinn can even get up to hug her friend bye she is out the door and down the driveway. She sighs and heads back upstairs throwing the blanket over her head as she falls into bed _'Great… now she probably thinks I'm going to ditch her for Rachel like Brittany kind of did to her with Artie'._

Santana couldn't wait to get out of there. Hearing Quinn really does like Rachel makes her sick. _'How could she do this to me'_ is all that comes to her mind. She remembers leaving her purse at the blondes but doesn't dare go back for it. She is thankful her phone is in her pocket though. She is near home when it starts vibrating. She thinks it might be Quinn so ignores it but gives in and sees it is Brittany

"Hey Britt"

"Hey. What ya doin"

"Just heading home. You wanna come over?"

"Only for a little bit. Artie is coming over in an hour"

"See you soon" and the brunette hangs up.

She gets home and greets her parents before running upstairs and having the quickest shower she has ever had. She gets dressed into comfy clothes and heads into her room to find Brittany lying down

"Hey you" Santana says jumping on the bed and planting a kiss on her lips "You been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here. Your mom let me in" Brittany replies. Santana tries to concentrate on what Brittany is saying but all she thinks about is Quinn's voice telling her she likes Rachel. It drives her insane. Before thinking her lips met Brittany's and she climbs on her. The kiss intensifies as the girls take off their clothes till they are in nothing but underwear. Santana has always been attracted to Brittany in a certain way but she feels bad that the girl that is under her is not the one she would like it to be.

Santana kisses Brittany's neck as her hand runs up and down her thighs. She's not as into it as she has been and she hopes Brittany doesn't notice. She couldn't bear to hurt Brittany's innocent little heart. As her hand moves into the blonde's underwear she plants their lips together and hearing Brittany moan into her mouth gives her incentive to keep going. It doesn't take much to get Brittany going but as Santana moves her fingers in and out and touches her sensitive area Brittany's moans get louder and closer together. She feels her tense and then relaxes. Knowing it is done she moves her lips and smiles. Bringing her hand up to her face she puts her fingers in her mouth as Brittany tries getting her breath back

"Still as sweet as ever" Santana says smiling.

Brittany looks up and closes her eyes again. They both lay there with Santana feeling bad because she wasn't that into it and Brittany knowing it but not saying anything. Brittany can tell something is wrong but she knows better than to ask. Santana isn't one to tell her deep personal feelings.

The sound of buzzing interrupts the silence and Brittany reaches over grabbing her phone.

"Crap" she says getting up and putting her clothes back on

"One guess" Santana says rolling onto her back staying on the bed watching Brittany dress

"I'm sorry" Brittany says as she grabs her purse and leans over on Santana kissing her "I'll see you tomorrow at school"

Santana pulls her down for a longer kiss before breaking it off and letting her get up

"Oh, can you give me a lift to school tomorrow?" she asks. Brittany nods before adding "Artie will be with me though"

Santana rolls her eyes and waves bye to her friend. She grabs her laptop out and puts it on her stomach as she sits up slighting on her bed. Nothing new so she grabs her phone and finds a text, hoping it's from Quinn but seeing it's from Noah

**Hope you are both ok and Quinn isn't hung over to bad. Does she remember anything?  
P.**

She's bored so decides to respond

**I'm ok. Quinn is hung over. She didn't remember anything but thought she threw up in your car. I had to tell her everything else that happened. Anyway I'll catch ya tomorrow Puckerman.  
S.**

She is really dreading school tomorrow. Having to sit in the car with Brittany and her roller man then having to look at Rachel's face and knowing Quinn is thinking sexy dirty thoughts about the hobbit.

_'I'm sick and tired of being left out' _she thinks as she puts her laptop and phone down. She has a plan but what she doesn't know is that she will regret it. As she rolls over onto her stomach and closes her eyes she slowly falls asleep.

* * *

_**Didn't really get into too much detail regarding the Brittany and Santana lady loving. This is my first time writing on here so i don't know what to much is. But ahh, feel free to let me know if it was too much or not enough :)**_

_**Thanks also to the postive reviews especially from: AarumaA and boringsiot you guys are awesome :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Santana wakes up in a bad mood so she knows it's not going to be a good day plus the fact she now knows Quinn is wanting to mack on Berry and she now has to sit in the car with Brittany and her roller toy. She drags herself up and gets ready for school. Just as she starts walking down the stairs she hears a car horn and knows its Brittany. She is hoping they haven't picked up Artie first but she sees him sitting in the back with Brittany. She rolls her eyes and makes her way down into the front passenger seat saying hello to Brittany and her mother and purposefully ignoring the rolling boy. She sits in silence most of the trip and tries hard not to gag at the giggles that is coming from Brittany's petite mouth. Hearing the way they are acting together just pisses her off more and when they arrive at school she can't be around them any longer. Without a bye she thanks Mrs. Pierce and walks off. Brittany shouts out her name but Santana keeps walking.

Quinn is surprised that she is standing talking to Rachel at her locker. She was walking past and the little brunette stopped to talk to her about glee and somehow the conversation went into the love they have for the movie The Notebook. The thing is, Quinn has never really hated Rachel, she did get pissed that she basically stole Finn from her though but she knows in the end she is grateful for it.

"I really love that movie. I watch it every weekend and I cry every time. I want a love story like. Someone who will be with me till the very end" Rachel says seeming to daydream.

"Yeah, it's my favorite to. Maybe we should get together one weekend and watch it seeing as though we do it alone anyway. We could cry on each other's shoulder" Quinn offers with a smile.

Rachel looks a little weary "I thought you didn't like me" she says.

Quinn's smile fades and she has to think fast "I was just jealous of you. Finn left me basically to be with you so I was jealous. But it seems we have more things in common than I thought" _'Damn I'm good'_ she thinks to herself as Rachel smiles a little.

As Santana turns the corner heading to her locker she is stunned by what is unfolding in front of Quinn's locker. It is Quinn and Rachel… laughing and smiling together _'What the fuck' _is all that comes to her mind _'Damn Barbie is already trying to get it on with the hobbit' _as the two walk off together Santana swears her eyes have turned red. She is fuming and the first person she sees is roller boy. Without thinking she is over next to his wheelchair blocking his path.

"I got it on with your girlfriend last night while she was waiting for you and I don't mean just a make out. She sure does taste sweet" Santana says as she licks her fingers, winks and walks off leaving a stunned Artie in the hallway.

At lunch Santana sits at a different table. She isn't in the mood to eat so she just moves everything around with her fork before seeing a tray get set next to hers. It's Quinn

"What ya doin Lopez?" the blonde asks.

"Sitting here just how it looks" she says looking at her sit. Quinn furrows her eyebrows but doesn't respond. She can tell Santana is pissed and doesn't want to make it worse

"So you wanna hang out after school?" Quinn asks

"You're not spending your free afternoon with dwarf Jew?" Santana snaps.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Quinn snaps back defensively. Santana drops her fork and stands up

"Nothing Fabray. I got shit I need to do, maybe another time" and at that she walks off leaving a very confused Quinn wondering what just happened.

As she makes her way into the ladies room she hears sobbing. She has heard it plenty of times before and knows exactly who it is

"Britt baby, what's wrong?" she calls out to the only closed cubicle. Brittany opens it and walks out with tears streaming down her face and mascara everywhere

"Aww sweetie let them help you" Santana says grabbing the oddly placed chair next to the sink and gesturing Brittany to sit. She grabs paper towels and wets them slightly while wiping Brittany's cheeks.

"He dumped me S" Brittany manages to say through sobs. There is no reason for Santana to ask who or why… she already knew.

"I'm sorry princess" Santana hated when Brittany cried. It physically hurt her seeing her in pain.

"He said someone told him about us having sex and called me a cheater. I'm not a cheater S. You said it's not cheating when we have same the plumbings" Brittany says holding onto Santana's arm.

Santana feels bad that she is the cause of Brittany feeling like this. But she can't tell her. She couldn't bear to lose Brittany.

"You know what. Let's ditch this shit hole. Let's go back to my house, get our lady mack on and I promise it will make you feel better" Santana says trying to make the blonde smile. Sure enough a tiny smile forms on Brittany's mouth and it warms Santana's heart to see it. She stands back, letting Brittany stand and they leave the school behind. It will take about half an hour to walk back to Santana's but she feels it will do them both good and clear their head.

They get to Santana's and she is thankful her parents aren't home as she wasn't in the mood for explaining. The two teens head up to the brunette's room and sit their bags down on the floor. They lie on the bed and listen to music as Santana holds Brittany in her arms. Brittany's sobs begin to quiet down so Santana makes her move.

Brittany is sad and hurt that Artie left her and said that lie about her being a cheater. Santana always made her feel good but she just couldn't get Artie out of her head. She knows it is probably wrong to sleep with Santana after just being dumped but she is hoping this might make her forget… even just for a while.

As the girls kiss and run their hands over each other Santana just can't get into it. All she can think about is Quinn touching Berry's lightly tanned skin, kissing her Jewish lips and holding her Jewish hand. It makes her sick but pisses her off even more. Brittany notices Santana isn't into it.

"S, what's the matter? I thought this is what you wanted?" the blonde asks sitting up slightly.

Santana gets off Brittany and sits on the edge adjusting her hair.

"I thought it was too. I'm sorry Britt. It's got nothing to do with you" what hurts Santana is that she is the cause of Brittany and four eyes breaking up and now she can't even get her mojo going with the blonde.

"If I tell you a secret you have to pinkie promise not to tell anyone… and I mean anyone" Santana says looking Brittany straight in the eyes.

"I promise" Brittany responds locking her pinkie with the Latinos.

"You know what will happen if you break the promise don't you?" Santana asks not letting go

"If you break a pinkie promise your pinkies will fall off. I won't ever tell Santana. I don't want to walk around without pinkies" Brittany says a little scared. Santana smiles a little.

"That's right" Santana says letting go. Brittany sits up fully.

"I love Quinn Fabray" Santana says.

"Ok so what's the secret?" Brittany says looking like she is sitting on the edge of her seat. Santana looks around a little confused

"Brittany… that was the secret. I love Quinn. I am in love with Quinn" the brunette says.

"I know you do. You loved her years ago. I knew it didn't change" Brittany says getting up and stretching

"Ok, I thought there would be a gasp, maybe a faint or something. But I get an 'I know'?" Santana says in disbelief. Brittany pulls Santana up so they are standing facing each other.

"San, I was your best friend for three years after what happened. I know you better then you know yourself" Brittany says smiling before grabbing the brunette into a hug.

"It doesn't change anything. You are still my best friend and I will always love you Santana. No matter who you love" Santana is taken aback by Brittany's words

"When did you get so smart?" she says pulling away and tapping Brittany's nose slightly. She can feel her eyes watery and hopes the blonde doesn't notice.

"Must be something in the water" Brittany says smiling.

"Come on. We are going back to school. I owe you and I know just how to make it up to you" Santana says picking up their bags.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn can't believe Brittany and Santana ditched glee. She also can't believe she is sitting next to Rachel. Finn can't either, she knows this because unbeknownst to him she can hear his worried words cautioning Rachel to be careful _'I cannot believe I nearly had sex with him'_ she thinks. As Mr. Schue is going on about a musical number she gets out her phone and texts Brittany and Santana

**Where are you two? You do know we have glee right!  
Q.**

She waits for a response but it never comes. The bell chimes and Quinn and Rachel walk out together. They decide to wait for their parents to pick them up together and as they leave the buildings Quinn sees Brittany and Santana going in. She is about to call out but before she can they are gone. She sighs slightly and catches up to Rachel.

"S, what are we doing here?" Brittany asks while being led by Santana

"I am here to make it better" she replies. She finds who she came looking for… Artie is putting the last of his books into his locker as he looks around and makes eye contact with the girls. He quickly turns away but Santana is right on top of him. Brittany hasn't moved and is keeping her distance.

"Look kid. What I said to you today was true…" Santana begins but Artie cuts her off

"I don't want to hear it. I hope you're happy" he says. He tries rolling off but Santana grabs the chair. She may be small but she is strong.

"Listen to me. What I said was true but it's only true because I lied to Brittan. Don't take it out on her. You know how innocent she is. She is miserable without you" Santana tries pleading. She's embarrassed she has to do this so she speaks at a whisper

"Did you tell her you lied?" the boy asks.

"No. Look I can't lose her. Right now she seems to be the only good thing I have got in my life. I am here trying to help her out. Please don't tell her" she pleads at a whisper.

Artie looks at Brittany then back at Santana and nods. She watches him wheel himself over to Brittany and they begin walking off together. Brittany turns her head and mouths the words thank you. Santana just smiles and heads out the building. She did the right thing but she can't help feel sad. It feels like she has no one now.

As she leaves the building by herself she spots Quinn sitting alone near a tree. She hesitates for a bit but decides to walk over.

"Hey Barbie" she says sitting down. Quinn looks up and smiles

"Hi. Where have you been?" she asks.

"Oh just saving the world. One person at a time" Santana says smiling. Quinn giggles slightly and the girls sit in silence for a few seconds

"You want a lift home?" Quinn asks.

"If that's ok" the brunette replies. Quinn nods and they both sit back as the blonde updates her about what she missed in Glee.

"Oh I have something for you" Quinn says digging in her bag as she pulls out Santana's forgotten purse

"Aww thank you. I had remembered yesterday when I left your house but then must have forgot today. Thanks Fabray" Santana says smiling and taking her purse.

That night Santana is lying in bed browsing YouTube and watching funny videos to lift her mood. It's working to a degree but she gets bored easily and switches over to Facebook. As she scrolls down she notices a status update by Berry

**I know it's only Monday night but I cannot wait for this weekend. THE NOTEBOOK with my soon to be BFF QuinnFabray :D**

Times like this she really wishes there was a dislike button. So now her weekends with Quinn have been taken over by a little gremlin

"Fucking fantastic" she says to herself. She closes out of it and puts it on the floor. As she lay staring at her ceiling there was only one thing she could do… get a girlfriend.

Next day at school was like any normal school day. Santana went to her classes, did cheerleading practice and pretended to eat at lunch. But there was one difference. She was on the prowl. Now she wasn't looking for a guy. She isn't into that _'Eww'_ she thinks. Nope… this fine Latino was looking for a lady and it couldn't just be any lady. Santana preferred blondes with big boobs. Boobs were a must big are a plus. No one had grabbed her fancy until she saw Hanna Jacobs. She was a looker with long blonde hair, good size boobs and an ass to match. She never noticed her before seeing she had eyes for only one blonde lady… well two. Santana was glad that Hanna was a lesbian, made it less difficult.

"Hi" Santana says walking up to her. The girl turns around and does a double take. It was rare for Santana to walk up to people she wasn't associated with and this girl knew it.

"Umm… hi" Hanna responds looking around for a hidden slushie but there was none in sight.

"I'm Santana and I think we should date" The Latino says confidently.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asks

"My name is Santana and I think we should date" she repeats. The blonde is dumbfounded and it shows as her mouth is left open for a short period of time.

"Why would we date? Do you even know who I am?" she asks

"Sure I do. You're Hanna and we should date because… well… I'm hot and you're pretty good looking yourself" Santana says smiling. Hanna feels something is behind this but if it is known public that she is dating the hottest and meanest girl at school, her rep may go up.

"Ok" she says. Before she can do anything Santana is walking down the halls with Hanna linked on her arm. Everyone is staring and it's just what the two girls want.

Lunch comes around and Santana is sitting at a table with Hanna beside her. Brittany is staring completely confused by what she is seeing. She rarely sits with Santana and Quinn anymore since Artie but it was unnatural for Santana to sit with someone other than Quinn, herself or other cheerios. Quinn walks into the lunch room and almost drops her tray _'What the hell' _she thinks slowly walking over and looking to actually make sure it was Santana sitting at their usual table.

"Ahh….. hi" Quinn says suspiciously looking between Santana and Hanna

"Hey Barbie" Santana says looking up and smiling and looking back to her tray. Quinn clears her throat and nods towards the other blonde as Santana looks back to her

"Oh… shit… Quinn this is Hanna, Hanna Quinn" Santana says moving back slightly so the two girls could see each other. Quinn smiles slightly it was small but it was there. Hanna smiles shyly and looks back down.

"San can I have a word?" Quinn asks. Santana puts her fork down and stands.

"Sure" she replies following Quinn out of the room. Brittany notices and follows behind.

"Why are you sitting with Hanna?" Quinn asks. Santana is about to answer but notices Brittany walking up so waits till she reaches them

"She is my girlfriend… we are dating" the Latino answers. Brittany and Quinn's jaw drops and Santana swears they nearly hit the floor. It makes her giggle a little.

"Your what?" Quinn asks.

"My girlfriend" the brunette repeats. Brittany and Quinn stare at her before looking at each other and shake their head.

"When did this happen?" Brittany asks this time.

"What's with all the questions?" Santana asks before carrying on "Look, all you need to know is Hanna and I are dating. That's all there is to it" and she walks back into the lunch room leaving Brittany and Quinn confused more than anything staring at the Latino as she walks away.

* * *

**Cheerleading Camp (past) will be the next two chapters**


	10. Chapter 10

As Quinn watched Santana walk off it reminded her of when she walked off on the brunette three years ago. It was different though… it hurt her to do it and she knows it hurt Santana a lot more.

**_Five years earlier_**

_Eleven year old Quinn could not wait for cheerleading camp. Brittany was staying over the night and they were both going together. It had been around a year since the two blondes saw their other best friend Santana. She had moved away for her dads work but she was finally back and they were going to see her tomorrow. Quinn has overwhelmed with joy. They talked every week on the phone but to be able to see her and touch her was going to be so much better._

_Quinn had never stopped thinking about the kiss that happened between them a year ago at summer camp and she wondered if Santana remembered it also or if she thought about it. Quinn hoped she did._

_"I can't wait to see Santana tomorrow" Quinn tells Brittany as they lay together staring at the ceiling_

_"I know Q… you told me that like five minutes ago" Brittany replies._

_"Oh" is all Quinn manages to say. The girls say their goodnights and turn to sleep. Quinn has trouble that night and can't get the image of Santana out of her mind but finally sleep over powers her mind and her eyes finally stay closed._

_The next day the two blondes are in their cabin putting away their stuff. They are there for a week and Quinn thinks she may have over packed though she thinks Brittany under packed. As Quinn helps Brittany put her stuff away they hear shuffling at the door and Quinn whips around to see who enters the cabin._

_If you knew people that were also coming to camp you could request being bunked with them which is how Brittany and Quinn got together though Quinn thinks her mom pulled some strings. They both put Santana's name down but knew they would be bunked with two people. Hopefully Santana was one._

_Unfortunately it was a Chinese looking girl who walked in. Quinn smiles politely but went back to helping Brittany. Then she heard it… the most beautiful voice she had ever heard._

_"Hey. Told ya we'd be together here didn't I" _

_Quinn spun around so fast she almost fell. For a few moments she couldn't move. The Latino still looked the same, though her hair was a little longer but she was still beautiful as ever._

_"Well am I going to get a hug?" Santana asks as Brittany moves to the side after hugging her. Quinn smiles and composes herself as to not run and leap into the brunette's arms._

_"I missed you" she whispers as she throws her arms around Santana's neck _**'God she smells good'**_ Quinn thinks, hoping she didn't say it out loud._

_"I missed you more" Santana whispers back. _

_Quinn was glad she was bunked with Brittany. It meant she could see Santana on the other side as they were both on the bottom bunks._

_The girls did their activities and duties during the day and could not wait for night time. It was supposed to be quiet and wind down time but it never was. The three girls would sneak out and sit by the lake watching the stars and dreaming of how their future would be._

_The third night was different though. It had been a big day and Brittany had crashed early so Santana and Quinn decided to head to the lake alone. There was an old row boat on the bank and the girls never thought about taking it out as they knew it wouldn't hold all three of their weights. Seeing as though there were only two of them they decided to give it a try._

_"Can you swim?" Santana asks Quinn. The blonde looks mortified_

_"Why are you asking me that?" _

_"Well just in case it sinks or something" Santana says trying not to giggle at Quinn's reaction_

_"I hope so. There aren't any sharks in the lake right?" the blonde asks_

_"I don't think so. But just in case we fall in. You should probably swim fast" Quinn starts backing up away from the boat. Santana laughs slightly grabbing the blonde's arm_

_"I'm just playing around. It will be ok I promise. I won't let anything happen to you" Santana says with a warm smile, the blonde smiles back slightly and helps the Latino push the boat into the lake._

_They row out into the middle and put the ores in. Quinn is holding onto the sides with dear life and Santana has to look away because she can feel laughter about to come out and she doesn't want to upset the blonde._

_"It's beautiful out here isn't it" Quinn says through slightly clenched teeth_

_"It is beautiful" Santana says looking at Quinn. The blonde notices and blushes slightly. Santana moves over closer to Quinn which causes the boat to rock._

_"S, what are you doing?" Quinn asks scared and holding onto the sides even tighter. Santana hushes her and takes her hand._

_"It's ok" she whispers as she leans in and kisses the blonde gently on her lips. Quinn closes her eyes and melts into it._

_"I've been looking forward to doing that since our lips separated last year" Santana says pulling away. Quinn smiles shyly looking down_

_"Me too" she whispers. Just as Quinn leans in again for another kiss Santana pushes her down and lays on top of her_

_"Shit" she whispers loudly._

_"S, what are…" the blonde starts to say but is interrupted by the brunette's hand covering her mouth. Just as Santana holds a finger to her own mouth ushering the blonde to be quiet Quinn hears voices in the distance. It's only other campers but they stay down and Santana smiles before leaning down and kissing the blonde._

_The rest of the four days consist of the same. All three girls sit by the lake and watch the stars talking about their future before heading back and waiting for Brittany to fall asleep. Then Santana and Quinn sneak out, take out the boat onto the lake and make out._

_Quinn reveals her real wishes for her future to Santana on the last night_

_"I plan on marrying you when we are out of school Santana Lopez" she says smiling. Santana holds her hand and looks into her eyes_

_"It would be my honor" she responds to the blonde._

_The girls lay in the boat holding each and watching the stars before heading back to the cabin and falling asleep together in Quinn's bed._

_Santana is picked up first. Quinn tries hard not to cry but with Santana being back in Lima she knows she will see her again before next year's camp. They say bye and Santana kisses Quinn on the cheek before leaving. Brittany and Quinn are left and sit down awaiting Quinn's mom._

_"You two are cute together" Brittany says out of nowhere. Quinn is shocked and stutters trying to say something_

_"WH…What… What are you talking about?" she asks scoffing and looking away_

_"Q, come on. You don't think I fell asleep the same time every night do you?" Brittany giggles. Quinn turns back around stunned by what she is hearing_

_"Why didn't you say anything?" Quinn asks. Brittany shrugs her shoulders_

_"Because I don't care. You are both my best friends and I knew you would tell me when you were both ready" Quinn smiles and hugs her best friend_

_"I love you Brittany" Quinn whispers_

_"I love you too Q" Brittany responds._

The next year is the same, though Santana and Quinn don't hide it from Brittany anymore. Plus there was one other big difference. That year was the first time the girls actually 'slept' together. They were only 12 but the girls were in love and they both knew they would never regret it. They were so comfortable with each other it just felt natural. They even had a laugh when Brittany asked if they used protection because she was too young to be an aunt.

The following year after that also had another big difference… but not a good one.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Three years earlier from present_**

_It was another year at the girls cheerleading camp and they had turned 13. They were all slowly growing up and becoming little adults. Santana and Quinn still had their little love affair out on the lake in the middle of the night but at least now they didn't have to hide it from Brittany though one day they were careless._

_It was dinner time and Brittany headed off to the hall. Quinn begins walking after her when Santana pulls her back. She gently pushes Quinn against a big tree on the lakes edge and the girls begin making out. As the girls kisses begin getting more and more heated and Santana's hands are under Quinn's shirt resting on her waist they hear a gasp. Quinn opens her eyes and sees a girl who she recognizes as Crystal Gordon. The blonde pulls back and pushes Santana's hands out from her shirt. Santana turns around and sees Crystal running off to the hall._

_"Shit" Quinn whispers fixing her hair and clothes while wiping her mouth_

_"Don't worry about it" Santana says trying to get back to business but Quinn won't have it_

_"S, stop" _

_"Quinn, don't worry about her" Santana says but it's too late. Quinn is walking off to the hall. The Latino rolls her eyes and follows suite. _

_As Santana walks up behind Quinn she notices the blonde frozen. She moves next to her and sees why. Everyone is staring at them… their beady eyes looking back and forth between the blonde and brunette. Then it happens. The hall erupts in laughter with all the other girls pointing and laughing and calling out names that Quinn doesn't want to hear. Brittany is the only one in the whole hall besides Santana and Quinn who aren't laughing. Quinn runs off crying and heads to the cabin as Santana runs after her. Quinn flies the door open and slams it behind her jumping onto her bed and crying her eyes out. Santana slowly enters and makes her way over to the blonde. She sits on the edge and tries comforting Quinn by rubbing her shoulder_

_"Santana, don't" the blonde says stern_

_"Quinn it's ok. Don't worry about them" that just seems to enrage Quinn more_

_"It's ok for you because you don't give a shit what people think about you. Well I do Santana. I care. Now I am going to be the laughing stock of the camp. Maybe even the state" the blonde says staring at the Latino._

_"Quinn you're over reacting" Santana says with a slight huff. With that Quinn turns over turning her back to Santana_

_"Leave me alone" Quinn whispers as she burrows her head under the pillow. Santana hesitates for a moment before walking to her own bed and going to sleep. _

_The next day is worse. Quinn is glad camp is over tomorrow and she leaves the cabin before Santana wakes up. As she heads into the hall she is surrounded by name calling and laughter. She tries hard not to cry but she manages a couple tears trickling down her cheek. She leaves the hall and as she walks around the camp a group of girls walk up to her and back her into a corner. She notices one is Crystal… the girl who caught them last night._

_"Hey dyke" Crystal says. Quinn shivers at the name._

_"I'm not a dyke" Quinn defends as the three girls laugh_

_"She just came up and surprised me. I didn't have a chance to stop it" Quinn tries pleading "Santana is a lesbian. Not me"_

_The other girls look at each other before turning their gaze back to Quinn_

_"I always knew was a dyke" Crystal says as the others giggle and shook their head. It hurt Quinn hearing them talk about Santana like that but she didn't have any other choice. She cared about what people thought, she didn't want to be in the firing line of bullies._

_"Just a warning Barbie. I don't like dykes and if I find out you are one I will make your life a living hell" Crystal threatens. She is right up in Quinn's face at this moment._

_"Back off" a voice says. The four girls look and Quinn's heart sinks… its Santana._

_"Oh look who we have here. Its Jenny from the lezzy block" one says. Santana furrows her eyes at the girl_

_"Excuse me?" she says._

_"You heard her carpet muncher" Crystal calls out. She turns and looks at her two friends "Don't get too close, you may get aids" she says smiling as her two friends giggle. Santana looks at Quinn for a little back up but the blonde is just standing there, staring at the ground._

_"Don't be looking at her either predator. She doesn't want your dyke genes anywhere near her" Crystal says almost hissing. Santana has heard and seen enough. She lunges for the girl and punches her right in the face. Crystal falls down but grabs Santana and pulls her down with her._

_The girls wrestle on the floor and Santana can hear Crystal's friends egging their friend on. Santana is straddling Crystal and trying to punch or claw her face but Crystal keeps blocking it. Others notice and form a circle around the two. Teachers are finally summoned and break through the circle. Just as one pulls Santana up Crystal throws her fist and it makes contact with Santana's nose. The Latino instantly puts her hand against the pain removes it looking down. There is blood dripping from her nose. She looks at Quinn who is crying and Santana just shakes her head as she pushes past the crowd and walks off._

_Quinn is crying uncontrollably as she races after Santana to the cabin. She opens the door and heads to the bathroom where she hears the water running. She stands in the door way and her cries get worse as she sees Santana in the mirror with blood from her nose all over the sink and scratch marks on her face._

_"Santana, I'm so sorry" she manages to say through her cries. The Latino looks up and turns around. She stares at Quinn with tear filled eyes. She walks over to her and slowly closes the door in the blonde's face. Quinn breaks down and falls to her knees. Her eyes and stomach are in agony from the crying but it doesn't compare to how her heart feels. _

_She manages to get up and runs to the lake. She grabs the little boat and paddles out to the middle. She stays there for hours before finally paddling back to shore. As she heads back into the cabin she finds Brittany sitting on Santana's bed crying._

_"Britt what's the matter?" Quinn asks walking over and sitting beside her. She notices Santana's belongings are gone._

_"Where is Santana's stuff?" she asks_

_"They made her go home early" Brittany says through sobs "Did you see her face? It was horrible"_

_Quinn scoots over closer and holds Brittany in her arms _**'Yes I did... and it was my entire fault'**_ Quinn thinks to herself._

**_Four days after camp finished_**

_Santana is lying on her bed watching TV. Her nose feels much better but that could be thanks to the pain killer. As she flips through channels her mom walks in_

_"Mail for you honey" she says. _

_"Who's it from?" Santana asks _**'I never get mail'**_ she thinks. Her mom shrugs her shoulders and walks out closing the door._

_Santana stares at it, looking over the envelope and then finally figuring out that it was Quinn's handwriting on the front. She hadn't talked to Quinn since camp. Brittany called her everyday though and they had seen each other since Brittany came back._

_She opened it _

**To Santana,**

**I hope you are feeling better and got home ok. I miss you so much but I know you probably hate me right now and I don't blame you. Crystal didn't get sent home which was unfair I think. She didn't bully me anymore though so I guess one good thing came out of it. I am so sorry for what happened. I am sorry I lied to those girls but I didn't have a choice. I'm not like you S. I really do care what people think about me. Seeing you in the bathroom all broken and bruised felt like someone ripped out my heart. It hurt so much to see you like that and all because of me. But I am writing you this letter to tell you that what happened between us at camp can't happen again. I can't handle the laughter, bullying and name calling. So from now on I am going to be Quinn Fabray the straight blonde girl from Lima. I know it will be hard but I promise myself that I will bury these feelings way down and no matter what I will not allow them to resurface.  
I really hope we can get past this though and still be friends. I can't not have you in my life. You are still my best friend and always will be. I love you Santana. That will never change.**

**Love Q.**

_Santana is in tears as she folds the letter back up and puts it back in the envelope. She places it between her mattresses and gets out her note book._

**To Quinn,**

**We can still be friends on a couple of conditions. That we never talk about this again. We never mention us and that when we go back to school we act like there never was an us to begin with.**

**From S.**

_Santana puts her letter in an envelope and writes Quinn's address on the front. She makes her way down stairs and asks her mom to mail this when she goes out._


	12. Chapter 12

_Quinn had grown since then. Though she still cared about what people thought it wasn't as bad as it was in cheerleading camp. She is still in love with Santana but after what happened she knows things will never be like they used to because there is no way Santana could still possibly love her after what happened._

The girls watch as Santana walks back into the lunch room and Quinn turns to Brittany

"Did you know anything about this?" Quinn asks her best friend.

"You know as much as I do. Well actually no you don't" Brittany shuts her mouth and walks off. _'Oh my god S would have totally killed me if I spilt' _Brittany thinks to herself. Quinn is now left alone wondering what just happened.

The rest of the school week is the same. Brittany and Quinn are left curious as to why Santana all of a sudden has an interest in some girl she has never talked to. _'I'm not jealous… I'm just looking out for my best friend'_ Quinn continues to tell herself.

It's Saturday afternoon and while Quinn is usually spending it with Santana and sometimes Brittany, here she sits waiting for Berry. She cannot believe this is happening. Never would she think this day would come where she and Rachel hung out. She can just imagine what Santana and her new little mistress are doing and as Quinn sits there playing disturbing images in her head the doorbell rings _'Thank god'_ she thinks thanking Berry in her mind that she knocked the images out.

She opens the door and there stands Rachel, a huge smile spread across her face and holding flowers… _'Flowers?'_ Quinn thinks. Rachel must have noticed the puzzle look on Quinn's face as she hands them to her

"My dad's always taught me to never go to someone else's home without bearing gifts" the petite brunette says through a wide smile. Quinn thanks her and invites her inside as she puts the flowers in a vase and sits them on the kitchen counter.

Before heading into the living room where Rachel is, Quinn quickly checks her phone. No new messages. She checks Facebook and sees a picture from Santana of her and her new girl. Quinn rolls her eyes and tosses her phone across the counter. She starts walking out but runs back into the kitchen and grabs her phone. As she sits next to Rachel on the couch she holds up her phone and takes an image of them

"Cheese" Quinn says through a smile. Rachel closes the gap between them and produces a huge smile as Quinn takes it. She uploads it to Facebook and writes the following

**Spending Saturday watching my favorite movie with this woman! Aren't we cute!**

_'I can't believe I just did that to try and make Santana jealous'_ The blonde thinks to herself. As she scrolls down her wall to look at it again she sees the one of Santana and Hanna _'Oh fuck it'_ she thinks as she shuts her phone and puts it down looking at Rachel.

"So you want some popcorn?" Quinn asks managing a smile

"Sure" Rachel answers

The girls are watching the movie and Rachel is already sobbing slightly… _'Gees and I thought I was a crier in this movie'_ the blonde thinks to herself. During the movie the girls began sitting closer and closer together until there bare knees were touching. Rachel has really smooth legs _'Hmm… this might not be so hard after all' _Quinn thinks. She decides not to make a move just yet. They had only just started hanging out and she didn't want to run Rachel away already.

Santana is waiting for Hanna to get out of the bathroom and decides to browse Facebook _'Aww Brittany liked my picture' _she thinks to herself smiling. Then she comes across a disturbing sight. The picture Quinn put of her and Rachel is top of her page

"Spending Saturday watching my favorite movie with this woman. Aren't we cute" Santana reads to herself quietly. She stares at it for a few seconds before commenting on it

**Aww you trying to get your mack on with Berry?… **But she deletes it.

Hanna walks out with nothing but a towel and closes the bedroom door behind her as she drops the towel and shows Santana her naked self. The girl is attractive and has a pretty good body but she just isn't Quinn. Santana however powers through it and closes her eyes as she imagines it's another certain blonde.

The days turned into weeks and everything was still the same. Brittany and Artie were still inseparable. Santana and Hanna were still 'dating' and Quinn and Rachel were getting closer by the day. The girls planned to see a movie that Friday night seeing as they were playing The Notebook in the cinemas.

The girls hug on greetings and walk to Rachel's waiting car in the driveway.

Its half way through the movie and Quinn can't concentrate. She has planned that this is where and when she will make her move. She makes sure Rachel isn't crying as she places her hand on Rachel's knee… no resistance so she places her other hand on Rachel's cheek and pulls her face to her own.

Their lips meet but it doesn't last long before Rachel pulls away

"Quinn what are you doing? I'm not like that at all" the brunette says getting up and running out.

Quinn stands and calls after her but she hears a man shush her. She looks around and walks out but doesn't find Rachel anywhere. She gets a text message and reads it

**Q**

**I'm sorry Quinn but I'm not like that at all. There is only one person I want in my life like that and it is Finn. You are beautiful and if I was ever attracted to girls you would be top of my list. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends.**

**R.**

Quinn's ego had been crushed. She thought she was hot enough to even make a straight girl turn, at least for her, but nope. Seeing as though Rachel drove them to the cinemas Quinn decided she had better start walking. As she walks she notices a car pull up beside her. A part of her was hoping it was Rachel so she didn't have to walk home but it wasn't a girl at all.

The young man looked familiar but it wasn't until she reached the window she knew who it was. His name was Sam but Santana called him Trouty Mouth. He was in their glee class but she never paid much attention to him because she always thought he was gay.

"Hi" he says smiling.

"Hey. You're Sam right?" Quinn asks smiling back. He nods and the two begin talking a little and just as he asks if she wants a lift Quinn hears her name being called out and she looks around to see Brittany sitting on her bike.

"Britt" Quinn says feeling her spirits lifted slightly

"What ya doing? You need a lift?" Brittany asks. Quinn looks back at Sam and shrugs her shoulders

"It's ok. I'll see you around" the boy says before waving and driving off.

Quinn walks over and hops on Brittany's handlebars.

"You want to stay at my house tonight? Artie is having a family night or something" Brittany asks while peddling.

"Sure. We can go straight to yours if you want. I can just borrow your clothes" Quinn suggests. Brittany agrees and turns around heading to her house. As they ride back to Brittany's, Quinn fills her in with what happened between her and Rachel. Brittany laughs and almost crashes. Quinn is silent for a while before giggling herself. She was a fool to think it would have ever worked out between her and Berry. Who was she fooling? She was Quinn Fabray and that was Rachel Berry. She could get pregnant and not get stared at or taunted like she would if she were dating Rachel publicly.

The girls are in Brittany's room and laughing at the pictures Santana posted on Facebook of her new toy.

"That girl doesn't have a chance" Quinn says huffing.

"You still love her don't you?" Brittany asks. Quinn is speechless as she looks away quickly and begins fiddling with a piece of paper on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Brit. I am straight" Quinn says trying to convince her

"Quinn. I see the way you look at her. I see how jealous you have become over this Hanna chick. I know you are concerned about her but I also know that there is more behind it" Brittany says

Quinn breaks down, tears stream out of her eyes as Brittany scoots over and holds her in her arms

"It's ok. Why don't you just tell her?" Brittany asks

Quinn pushes away and looks at her with a blank look

"Do you not remember what happened three years ago Brit? All that happened because of me. There is no way Santana is still in love with me and I don't blame her after all that. I just have to suck it up and move on. I was doing well for the past three years but we started getting close again and everything just resurfaced" Quinn sobs.

'Please don't make me pinkie promise… please don't make me pinkie promise' Brittany keeps repeating to herself. She knows if Quinn doesn't then she will be able to tell Santana.

"Pinkie promise you won't tell anyone Britt… especially Santana" Quinn says. Brittany hangs her head and keeps silent hoping Quinn won't notice

"Brittany, pinkie promise me. I will not leave this room until you do" Quinn repeats holding Brittany's head up as she sighs

"I pinkie promise" she whispers as they link pinkies and shake on it.

That night Quinn is asleep and Brittany is staring at the ceiling. She really wants to tell Santana but she can't bear the thought of not having two pinkies. _'Why do I have to be the secret teller'_ she thinks to herself.

The next day Quinn is at home and on Facebook when she gets a message and friend request. Both are from that guy from the cinemas, Sam.

**Hi Quinn,**

**It's me Sam. From glee club and outside the cinemas last night J I hope you got home ok.  
I was wondering if you were interested in having dinner with me tonight. Kind of like a date, maybe Breadstix? I heard they are good but I have never been before. What do you say?**

**Sam.**

She accepts his friend request and responds

**Hey Sam,**

**Yes I remember you. It was only last night, haha. I stayed the night at my best friends but yes I got home fine. Breadstix is delicious and I would love to have dinner with you.**

**Quinn.**

_'What the hell'_ she thinks. Free dinner and a nice night out may just be what she needs. Plus he seems like a nice guy. Maybe he will do the job of lifting her ego and keeping her feelings under control. At least she knows this one likes her. Difference is she plans on keeping this one a secret… at least for a little while. Her ego was shattered badly with Berry and she knows Lopez is going to be in hysterics when she fills her in.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm glad you asked me out tonight" Quinn says as she sits across from Sam while they wait for their food.

"Me too and I'm a little surprised you knew who I was when I saw you at the cinemas. You haven't really acknowledged me in Glee" Sam says

"I always thought you were gay. I mean you dress well and from what I heard you are really polite. Especially to Kurt who is out and proud. Not many guys are like that" Quinn says smiling. Sam reaches over and puts his hand on Quinn. Her first instinct is to jerk away but she settles into it.

"Yeah I get that a lot. But believe me I am a ladies man… well I don't mean like that. I mean I'm into ladies… not older women… girls… well not young girls… teenagers… ok I'm just going to close my mouth now" the boy says smiling.

Quinn giggles _'He is actually kind of funny and pretty cute. Maybe this could work out to be a great beard relationship'_ their food arrives and as they begin eating Quinn stops as she looks at Sam _'I can't do this to him' _she thinks

"Sam there's something I need to tell you before anything happens" she says as Sam stops eating and puts his fork down

"I'm in love with someone" she says.

"Oh… ok" Sam replies.

"I just wanted to tell you before anything happened because you seem like a really nice guy and I couldn't do that to you" she says. There is silence between them for a few seconds.

"Well this is just a date. It's nothing serious. We can still give it a go if you want" he asks

"I would want to keep it between us just for now though if that's ok" she pleads slightly

Sam nods with a smile and goes back to eating his food. Quinn smiles back and does the same.

Sam drops her off after dinner and gives her a goodnight kiss. It wasn't as bad as Quinn had thought it would be, but he is a boy... and Quinn just isn't really into that.

She makes her way to her room and checks her Facebook to find one new message

**Hey Barbie,**

**Britt Britts told me about Berry. Tough break blondie. I promise I didn't laugh too hard ;)  
Call me tomorrow… lets hang out.**

**S.**

Quinn responds

**Hey Lopez,**

**You're a bitch ;) but yeah… my ego is a little bruisedL.  
Oh and Lopez you wake up after me so you call me when you get your ass out of bed.**

**Q.**

She closes it up and looks over at the time. It's almost ten so she decides to get dressed and lay down while watching a little TV. As she  
flips through the channels, her phone goes off and one message reads across the screen

**I had a great time tonight and I really hope you did to. Look forward to seeing  
you Monday at school J have a good night.**

**Sam.**

Quinn smiles but doesn't respond. She really hopes this Sam guy knows what he is getting himself into.

She puts the phone down and eventually falls asleep with the TV going.

The next day she is woken to the sound of her phone ringing. She flaps her arm around feeling for her cellphone and grabs it while opening one eye to see its Santana.

"Yeah" Quinn answers

"Shit barbie that's no way to talk to your best friend"

"I'm sorry but you woke me up. What time is it?"

"It's nine" Santana answers

"S, you usually don't wake up before 10. What's going on?" Quinn asks getting up out of bed

"Nothing is going on. It's just I miss you and it feels like we haven't seen each other for a while. So here I am" after hearing those words Quinn hears her doorbell

"S is that you?" she asks.

"Knock knock. Who's there?" Santana says before hanging up.

Quinn rolls her eyes and throws on some clothes she had lying on the floor as she heads down to let Santana in. The girls hug and head up to Quinn's room.

"Wow, did you have a date last night?" Santana asks picking up the dress that lay on the floor. Quinn quickly grabs it and throws it in the cupboard

"No. I was just trying it on to see if it still fit" she says. Santana doesn't believe her but doesn't push the subject.

"So where's your little toy?" Quinn asks picking up the other clothes and throwing them out of sight

"I don't know" Santana says walking over to the window and looking out.

"What are we doing today?" Quinn asks. Santana just shrugs her shoulders

"What do you want to do?" Santana asks back.

"You suggested we hang out so you decide" Quinn says with a little attitude. Santana notices

"Shit Fabray, what's your problem? If you don't wanna hang out then we don't have to" Santana says as she begins heading to the door. Quinn grabs her arm, stopping her

"S, wait, I'm sorry. I'm just in a mood over what happened with Berry. I shouldn't take it out on you" Quinn says. She bats her eyes and smiles sweetly at the brunette.

'Damn she's going to kill me' Santana thinks to herself

"Yeah yeah" she says out loud. Quinn lets go of her arm and walks over sitting on her bed.

"You wanna just hang out by the pool? We could invite some people over if it's ok with your mom" Santana asks.

"Ok" Quinn smiles.

They invite Puck, Sam, Rachel, Finn, Brittany and Artie. Quinn wanted to invite Rachel because she wanted to talk to her before school started Monday to get everything sorted out.

Santana is sitting on the lounge chairs as everyone else is swimming… well Artie is floating around on the water floats. Quinn is having trouble keeping her eyes off the brunette so she is blurting things out for them to talk about. Santana is glad that Quinn is blabbing crap, gives her an excuse to look over the blonde's light skinned half naked body.

Laughter breaks the pair of their perving time and Quinn stands up

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn asks. Rachel nods and gets out as Quinn hands her a towel.

The pair walks off a little in the distance before Quinn begins talking.

"I want to talk about what happened Friday night at the cinemas"

"Quinn, it's ok. I won't tell anyone I swear. Not even Finn. Your secret is safe with me but you shouldn't pretend to be someone you're not. You're not just lying to yourself but you're lying to your friends and family" Rachel says trying to be sympathetic.

"I know and I will tell people when the time is right and when I am ready. I just can't right now" Quinn says looking over at Santana who is now in the pool splashing Brittany and laughing.

"You love her don't you?" the question makes Quinn look at Rachel

"Love who?" she asks

"Santana" Rachel says quietly. The blonde looks back to the Latino in the pool

"I do" Quinn says as she notices Santana look at her and smile

"I do more than anything" she says as she smiles back.

"Wait how did you know?" Quinn asks looking back to Rachel

"Please. I'm Rachel Berry. I take notice of EVERYTHING. It's a gift I have and something I'm sure will be useful when I am winning Grammy's and Golden Globes in the same year" the petite brunette says smiling. Quinn huffs 'I am so glad I didn't really have feelings for you' she thinks smiling to herself.

"It doesn't matter though. Santana would never love me like that" Quinn says with a sad smile

"I don't know what she thinks really. Last time she caught me looking at her she threw a slushie in my face. So I try to avoid that" Rachel says laughing slightly.

The girls walk back and Rachel jumps into the pool

"Come on Barbie, come in" Santana says splashing Quinn slightly.

"In a minute" she says flipping her the bird before sitting back on the lounge chairs. As she watches the others swimming she looks over to Sam who stops and smiles at her. She smiles back quickly and looks away. Her eyes lock with Santana's _'Oh shit. Did she just see that?'_ Quinn says to herself. Before Santana has a chance to say anything Quinn gets up and dive bombs in the pool right next to Santana

"Warn a girl before you do that" Santana says wiping her eyes. Quinn laughs and they begin splashing each other anyway.

* * *

**Sorry for the hiatus.. Been a busy couple of weeks... Watch the new episode of Glee? I loved it (Getting sick of Blaine already... sorry Blainers and he is making me like Berry... something i never thought i would say!).. would have been perfect if Santana was in it. But am so glad Brittany and Tina got more lines in the first 15 minutes then they have had in the past 3 seasons combined.. Every where i look people seem to not like Unique... But i kinda like him and i think he has an amazing voice (Also why is dirty Jesus aka Joe there? He has no storyline.. but i guess they need to fill the roles)... Anyway.. hope my loyal's arent mad about my hiatus.. i wont let it happen again :)**


	14. Chapter 14

It's around 7pm and everyone has left except Santana.

"Hey can I crash here tonight and give me a lift to school in the morning?" she asks.

Quinn nods as she continues making them tacos for dinner

"Well I'm going to run home and get my stuff ok?" Santana says grabbing her bag

"Do you want mom to give you a lift?" Quinn asks looking up. Santana stops what she's doing and smiles 'This woman is so cute in her little apron. Ugh I want to kiss her so badly' she thinks.

"Hello?" Quinn says waving around the spatula. Santana snaps out of it

"Oh no that's ok. I won't be long" Santana says heading for the door

"Don't miss me too much" she says closing the door behind her. She hears Quinn let out a loud laugh… obviously letting her know she thought that was a funny statement.

Santana walks into Quinn's house after running home and smells the food. As she walks around the corner to the dining area she sees dinner set. She looks in the living room and finds Quinn napping on the lounge. She walks over and lightly touches the blonde

"Quinn, I'm home… I mean I'm back" Santana says standing back. Quinn slowly opens her eyes and stretches as she gets up

"See… I didn't miss you too much" the blonde says smiling

"Smartass" Santana whispers. The girls head to the table and sit down to eat

"I could get used to this Fabray" the Latino says as she eats.

"I guess I'm going to have to sleep with you now seeing as though you cooked me dinner" Santana says raising her eyebrow to Quinn

"This one is on the house but I will take you up on your offer next time" the blonde says before bursting out laughing. Santana laughs with her but she didn't find it funny. She wished the blonde was serious.

The girls eat and Santana does the dishes while Quinn cleans the table. They head up stairs and lay down together watching TV.

"You heard from your girl today?" Quinn asks not taking her eyes off the TV.

'Yeah I'm lying next to her' the brunette thinks… but she knows who she is talking about

"Ahh, I haven't checked my phone" Santana says as she reaches over Quinn to grab her phone. Their lips are inches apart as they both look into each other's eyes. It feels like a magnetic force that is driving them closer together. They slowly move their lips closer before a loud shot is heard from the TV which causes them to separate. Santana looks straight at her phone while Quinn's eyes shoot to the TV.

"Yeah, she wrote me on Facebook and text… But cbf dealing with her" Santana says putting it down no her side of the bed _'Oh my gosh that was close. She would have kicked my ass if we had of kissed. Oh how I want to though'_ she thinks to herself looking back to the TV.

"Why don't you want to talk to her?" Quinn asks

"Because I'm hanging out with you" Santana says smiling.

The girls watch TV for a little longer before deciding to try and sleep. Santana usually cuddles Quinn when they sleep but since it's been a while she doesn't know what to do. She decides not to as to not make Quinn uncomfortable and wishes the blonde a goodnight and closes her eyes.

Quinn lays there waiting to feel Santana's arm around her but nothing. She turns her head slightly and notices Santana's eyes closed. As she turns back her eyes fill with tears and she closes them.

Just as Quinn's head turns Santana opens her eyes again. She moves her arm and hovers it over Quinn for a bit contemplating whether she should or not but she chooses not to. The Latino sighs quietly and turns falling asleep.

The morning after is a little awkward but they push through it. The girls are on their way to school and Santana turns to Quinn

"My parents are going away for a night this weekend and I thought I might throw a little party thingy… You in?"

"Wouldn't miss it" Quinn says smiling.

The girls arrive at school and wait out front for Brittany as they have cheerleading practice first.

"What was that look and smile I saw you sneak to Trouty Mouth yesterday?" the Latino asks.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks back '_Shit_' she thinks

Santana is about to say more when Brittany walks over '_Oh thank god'_ Quinn says sighing a little too loudly.

As the girls finish up their practice and head to the showers Santana pulls Brittany to the side

"Two things" she says before looking around

"One… I'm having a party this weekend and you're coming… and two… Have you noticed anything with Sam and Quinn?" Santana asks the blonde

Brittany seems to think for a minute

"Not really… I did see them talking the other day after the whole Rachel thing outside the cinemas" she answers. Santana looks away and begins walking off.

Brittany stands still for a minute while her eyes look around the room and then quickly runs after the brunette.

"I'm having a party this weekend" Santana tells Hanna at lunch

"Can I come?" she asks.

"Well of course… I wouldn't have told you about it otherwise" Santana says furrowing her eyebrows to the girl.

Brittany and Quinn persuade her to invite some other glee clubbers… She is reluctant but agrees to it and chooses Puck, Artie and Rachel… Santana is thankful Finn is out of town with his parents and she also made the rule of no sex in the house.

The weekend couldn't get here fast enough as Santana was saying goodbye to her parents her friends were getting dropped off. They all came and spent the day by the pool, only drinking lightly. As night time came around they decided to all play truth or dare. Quinn was first up

"Ok I choose… Puckerman" she says smiling

"Dare" he says without thinking

"Ok… I dare you to streak down the street" Quinn says as everyone begins giggling. Quinn laughs as well until she notices Santana and Hanna almost sitting on top of each other '_Dirty bitch'_ she thinks to herself before Puck breaks her thoughts

"Done" he says as he begins taking off his clothes

Everyone gasps while a few close their eyes but they all get up and follow him outside. They watch as he runs down the street chanting some sport song. Everyone is in hysterics and before long a neighbor has come out and is yelling at them so they bolt back in the house where Puck gets dressed. Now it is Brittany's turn.

"I choose Santana" the blonde says smiling

'_She is up to something'_ the Latino thinks before saying out loud "Dare"

Brittany's smile widens

"I dare you to kiss Quinn… and I don't mean a peck… I mean a proper kiss"

_'I knew it'_ Santana thinks

Everyone gasps quietly as Quinn and Santana look between each other and Brittany. After a minute or two of nothing the others begin egging them on

"No breaking of a dare…. Come on girls" Puck says as he moves to get a better seat.

"Can I object to this?" Hanna says but Brittany cuts her off with a sharp "No"

Santana looks to Quinn and the two move closer together until their inches apart

"Are you ok?" Santana asks the blonde at a whisper. Quinn smiles slightly and nods as she slowly leans in. Santana follows and their lips meet. There is an electric shock and the girl's instinct is to separate but the shock passes and all they feel is fireworks. Santana opens her eyes slightly and all she sees is Quinn's perfect face.

_'How I have missed the taste of these lips'_ Quinn thinks before she notices she is smiling so stops.

The kiss intensifies gradually and the girls part their lips as Quinn allows Santana's tongue to enter her mouth. As their tongues touch it takes every ounce of self-power for Santana to not rip Quinn's clothes off right here. Quinn brings her hand up and cuffs Santana's face. The kiss lasts around a minute before Hanna's coughing interrupts everyone and the two girl's part.

"Alrighty then" Artie says as he looks around the room awkwardly "Whose up for some TV watching?" he says trying to change the subject. Brittany is very pleased with herself and can't seem to shake a massive smile she is sporting across her face.

Santana and Quinn move away and as they lock eyes they smile slightly before turning away again. As it gets late, the gang head to sleep. Santana and Hanna sleep in the brunette's room while the others sleep in the lounge room. As Quinn lays there staring at the ceiling and replaying the kiss as she touches her lips she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She closes her eyes but keeps them parted just enough to make out its Santana walking to the kitchen. She hesitates but decides to follow.


	15. Chapter 15

She finds Santana standing in front of the kitchen sink taking a drink of water. She stands there watching the Latino for a few seconds before walking over and standing next to her.

"You ok?" Quinn asks

"Yeah… just a little thirsty" Santana says looking out the window "Did I wake you?" she asks concerned

"No… I'm just having trouble sleeping" Quinn says as she looks out too

"Oh I'm sorry… I know you probably don't want to but you can try sleeping in my parent's bed. It's big and probably more comfortable then the air mattress" Santana offers

"Thanks… but I'm sure I'll be ok" Quinn says smiling as she runs her finger up and down Santana's arm.

The brunette's eyes begin watering and her breathing becomes heavier. She moans slightly and quickly presses her lips to the blondes before backing away and walking off. She walks upstairs and Quinn follows to the foot of the stair case to see where she goes. She heads into the bathroom so Quinn makes her way up. The bathroom door is partially closed and Quinn opens it seeing Santana leaning over the sink. The blonde walks in and closes the door behind her.

Santana lets out a loud exhale and looks up at the blonde through the mirror before looking back down.

"Santana" Quinn whispers

The blonde walks behind her and takes her hand turning her around and pulling her close. The girls back up until Quinn's back is against the bathroom door and Santana's body is pressed against hers. Their lips are inches apart but Santana can't look Quinn in the eyes.

"Quinn…" Santana begins whispering before Quinn takes her hand and places it on Santana's cheek

"I want you to kiss me… but only if you want" Quinn says. Santana looks up at this point with tears in her eyes

"There's nothing I want more" she whispers as their lips finally touch. It's so natural the girls melt into each other. As Santana kisses along Quinn's jawline and makes her way down to her neck, the blonde begins moaning… though it becomes a little too loud and Santana has to remind her to be a little quiet.

"I don't want to do this here and now" Quinn says looking down

"Ok. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Santana says smiling

Just as they are about to kiss again they feel someone pushing on the door and Quinn opens it slightly to see Rachel

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone was in here. I am busting though. Are you going to be long?" she asks while crossing her legs. Quinn turns around smiling and looks back to the petite brunette

"No… we are done" she says as she opens the door all the way and walks out. Rachel looks confused then smiles a little as she sees Santana follow. She winks at Quinn who is looking back as Rachel closes the bathroom door.

Santana pulls Quinn to her and they kiss briefly before they hear the toilet flush and they part ways.

As Quinn lays down smiling and about to close her eyes she feels Rachel lay back down next to her

"Be careful Quinn" Rachel says

"About what?" Quinn asks turning to her

"Santana… you know her reputation and I don't want you to get hurt" the brunette says sitting up slightly

"Thank you for your concern and worries Rachel but you don't need to worry. She loves me and I've hurt her more then she could possibly ever hurt me" Quinn says as she turns around and closes her eyes

Rachel doesn't say anything else and turns the opposite way.

Everyone that was sleeping downstairs is awake first… including Quinn. It's around noon so they head outside to Santana's pool and go swimming. Santana is woken by lips kissing down her stomach. She lays there for a minute moaning until she realizes the lips belong to Hanna and not another certain blonde. She pushes her head up and makes up some excuse that her stomach hurts and she isn't in the mood.

Hanna whines something Santana can't make out but she doesn't care… she just wants to go downstairs to see Quinn. They hear the others out back and go back upstairs to change into their bikinis

"Are you ok?" Hanna asks as they get dressed

"Yes I'm fine" Santana replies and walks out leaving Hanna behind

"Morning… or afternoon all" she says as she drops her towel on a chair and dives into the pool. Hanna strolls out but decides to sit on the lounge chair.

Quinn and Santana smile at each other and subtly swim close to each other. As everyone is swimming around and splashing Santana runs her foot along the bottom until she feels Quinn's and begins rubbing her foot. Quinn slowly swims to the edge and leans against it as Santana does the same but is behind her slightly.

The Latino looks around to make sure everyone is preoccupied before reaching and rubbing her hand up and down Quinn's half naked back. Brittany interrupts and calls out for Santana so she slowly makes her way over there before slowing down and whispering to Quinn

"I've always loved your ass" as she grabs it and squeezes it slightly. Quinn is surprised and lets out a slight squeal

"Oh… are you ok Quinn? What's the matter?" Santana says loudly still slowly moving away to Brittany but with a grin across her face

"Nothing" Quinn says through gritted teeth.

Quinn subtly asks Santana if she wants to stay the night at her house so she can give her a lift to school the next day.

"Oh Quinn that would be very helpful" Santana says as everyone looks at her and giggles by her response.

That night Quinn and Santana are in bed watching TV in each other's arms

"I missed this" Quinn says as she melts into Santana's toned warm body

"We have always cuddled though" the brunette says as she takes a handful of popcorn

"Yeah but it's different now. Don't you feel it?" Quinn says smiling and closing her eyes. Santana finishes what's in her hand and gently places a finger under Quinn's chin lifting it

"I love you Quinn Fabray… I always have and believe me… I feel it" she says as she leans down and kisses her lover. Its short but sweet

"I love you too Santana" Quinn says laying her head back on the Latino's chest.

Monday before school Santana pulls Hanna to the side outside the building

"I think we should break up" the Latino says

"Why?" Hanna asks

"Because I'm in love with someone and that someone isn't you" Santana says as she looks over to a waiting Quinn.

"I know it's Quinn" Hanna says following the Latino's gaze

"So what if it is?" Santana says looking back

"She's just going to hurt you again Tana" Hanna responds but Santana doesn't want to hear it so she walks off leaving Hanna alone.

Quinn is putting away books into her locker as Santana leans into her. She runs her hand down Quinn's side just as the blonde jumps and moves away

"Are you ok?" Santana asks concerned

"S, you can't be doing that here" Quinn says looking around. Santana just giggles and the two walk off into the choir room. As they take up a seat Sam walks in and sits on the other side of Quinn. This doesn't go unnoticed by Santana. Brittany also walks in and sits next to Santana as the girls hug while sitting

"Hey Britt" Santana says smiling

As Mr. Schue goes over notes and music sheets Santana can't help but over hear Sam and Quinn quietly talking and giggling. Then it happens… she glances in the corner of her eye Sam and Quinn touch hands as they giggle. The Latino swears her eyes have turned red but she contains herself until Glee is over. Finally the bell rings as Brittany and Quinn head off to their next class together. Santana lingers behind and slowly follows Sam until she pushes him up against the lockers in the hall. People around stop and stare

"Keep your dirty paws off my woman. You feel me?" she says almost at a snarl

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asks looking shocked

"If I see you touch her one more time I will rip off your balls one by one… Well that's if I can find them… We clear?" she says cocking her head to the side letting him go

"Whatever!" Sam says as he walks off fixing his shirt.


	16. Chapter 16

Lunch comes around as Santana sits at the table with Brittany.

"Who told you about it?" Santana asks her best friend

"You mean who didn't" Brittany says

"She is going to be pissed" Santana whispers looking down.

Brittany is about to say something but she glances Quinn walking in.

"Well we shall find out" the blonde says nodding her head to Quinn's direction. Santana turns around and quickly turns back

"Fuck… she is pissed" the brunette says looking at Brittany

"S, you don't know that" just as she finishes the sentence Quinn is standing at the table

"Brittany can you excuse us for a second please?" Quinn says not taking her eyes off Santana

"You're right" Brittany whispers to Santana before heading to Artie's table.

"What the fuck S" Quinn whispers sitting down next to the Latino

"What's the matter?" Santana asks turning away pretending to eat

"S, don't fuck with me… you know damn straight what's up. Why did you do it" Quinn asks as her voice calms slightly. Santana feels it so turns back to her

"I didn't like how he was being with you. It made me sick and pissed me off… Look, all I did was tell him to back off my woman, I didn't say your name. No one will know who I was talking about" the brunette whispers

"Santana" Quinn says pausing for a moment with her eyebrows rose

"People here are not very bright but they aren't stupid… Just don't do it again ok? Pinkie promise" Quinn says as she holds her hand up and curls her fingers except her smallest one.

Santana is still for a moment before linking her pinkie with the blondes and shaking them.

"I promise" she whispers.

"I can't come over tonight I don't think. I need to catch up on my English homework" Santana says

"Oh… ok… do you need any help?" Quinn asks as she starts eating.

"No, I've just been preoccupied… It's easy and shouldn't take me long" the Latino says

"Well maybe you could come after if you finish early" Quinn suggests as they both smile and chuckle quietly.

As Santana is finishing up her homework she gets a text from Quinn

**Hey,**

**Are you finished yet? You should come over… we do really need to talk as well.  
Let me know…**

**Love Q.**

She puts her pencil down and types back

**Just finishing up now… Will head over in a few**

**Love S.**

The Latino finishes up and heads off to Quinn's. Mrs. Fabray answers and gestures that her daughter is in her room. As Santana walks in, Quinn is standing by the window. She walks over and puts her arms around the petite blonde and rests her chin on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Santana asks

"Yeah… just thinking" Quinn says as she moves out of Santana's hold and walks over sitting on the bed.

"We need to talk about us though" Quinn says seriously

"Ok then" Santana says sitting beside her

"I'm still not comfortable with people knowing I'm a lesbian. So we need to keep us just that… between us. Well except Brittany… well and Berry. But no one else can know. You can't be bullying someone because they are talking to me or touching my arm or hand when we talk or laugh. You can't be touching me at school… anywhere at school because there are a lot of people and we would be bound to get caught… umm… I don't think there is anything else" Quinn says as she finishes

"We need to talk sounds a lot like you need to" Santana says looking down

"I'll try my best Quinn" she adds.

Quinn leans over and kisses the brunette which makes Santana feel a little better.

The next few days are the hardest for Santana. Quinn keeps getting hit on because everyone thinks she is single and straight. The two haven't really been around each other much during school. Santana can't stand being around it let alone seeing it.

One day is the breaking point as Santana is standing next to Quinn at the blonde's locker room a football jock walks up to the other side of Quinn

"Hey sexy, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight at Breadstix?" he asks. He seems nice until Santana catches him rubbing Quinn's back in the corner of her eye. She is about to speak but stops herself but as the rubs get longer and closer to the blonde's ass, Santana snaps

"HELL to the NO" she yells as she gives all her might to push the guy away. He doesn't get pushed back far but it's enough to shock him and remove his hand from Quinn

"What the hell is your problem, lesbo" he says

"Don't be touching her like that you caveman. Go find some little skank on the side walk and leave Quinn alone"

"If Quinn wants me to then it's not your place to say anything" he says as he begins walking back to Quinn's side

"Do it, and you will have an even smaller dick then you already do" the Latino says

"Santana… stop" Quinn says as she storms out.

"Jerk" Santana yells out to the jock as she pushes through the crowd to get to Quinn who is outside.

Quinn is walking home as Santana runs to catch up to her

"Q, slow down" she yells out but Quinn doesn't stop. Santana just follows behind until they get to the blondes house. Luckily Quinn leaves the door open for Santana.

As soon as Santana walks into Quinn's room it begins

"S, you fuckin promised me. How could you do that again" Quinn says

"Quinn, he wasn't touching your hand or arm while you were both talking… he was rubbing your back and was starting to head to your ass. Don't play stupid because you know it"

"Then I guess we should just not hang out together at school and just see each other after or before because obviously you can't control yourself" the blonde says walking over to the window

"Before or after your dates?" Santana snaps back

"Santana… don't" Quinn warns turning around to look at the brunette

"No Quinn… you don't. I'm not going to have you part-time. That is bullshit. He was rubbing your back Quinn and I'm the bad guy? What the fuck" Santana says with tear filled eyes.

"You won't have me part-time. It just won't be during school" the blonde says still looking out the window

"That's worse don't you see. We spend the majority of the day there. You know what… fine… If I can't have you full-time then I won't have you at all. I can't go around school knowing your mine but not being able to show it or say it. I can't stand back while all these jerks hit on you and touch you and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it" the brunette is in tears now and Quinn finally turns around

"S, please don't cry. We can work this out" the blonde says as she starts walking over to Santana. The brunette puts her hands up and backs away, letting Quinn know she doesn't want her near her

"No we can't because we can't be in a relationship when you are lying to everyone around you, including yourself. I love you Quinn, you know that and I always will but there is no hope for us right now. I'll wait for you. You know I will. I waited three years for the couple of days I got and I will wait more. When you are ready to be true to who are you, when you are ready to stop lying to everyone and yourself and when you are proud to be with me… then I will be here… waiting in the wings and in the shadows. I'll always be waiting Quinn" Quinn falls to her knees with tears streaming down her face. Santana begins walking out before stopping at the door

"I love you Quinn" she whispers

"Santana… please… I just got you back" the blonde pleads not being able to get up

"And you will get me again… when the time is right and when you are ready" and with that the Latino walks out closing the door and her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**The song in this chapter is one I have loved ever since I heard it when it first came out. It has many different meanings to different people. For me the meaning of the song fits.  
Oh… and P.S… only two more chapters**

It's been a couple of days since Santana went to school. She just didn't have it in her but it was time she went back. Brittany was ecstatic to see her. She noticed Quinn but couldn't bring herself to even look at her. The first class was glee which she was happy about because there was something she had to do and this was the exact time and place for it.

As the glee members make their way to their seats Santana walks over to Mr. Schue

"Nice to see you back Santana" he says before getting cut off

"Ahh Mr. Schue?" she whispers. Mr. Schue puts his papers down and looks at her

"Yes?" he responds

"Is it ok if I sing a song first? It's kind of important" she says having to look away

"Of course" her teacher says half smiling and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Santana makes her way to the front of the group. Her eyes look around at everyone but they linger on Quinn a little longer as she notices she is sitting beside Sam.

The Latino walks over to the band and whispers to them as they get the right music sheet out.

"The song I'm going to be singing is one of my favorites and a song that is kind of something I need to say without actually saying it" Santana says as she pulls up a stool and sits on it nodding to the band.

"Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care" she pauses for a split second to look at Quinn who is sitting in the back looking down. Santana can't see from where she is but there are tears filling Quinn's eyes.

"You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your hand.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me"

She makes quick glances to Quinn but the blonde won't make eye contact.

"I am a dreamer and when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the mother of your child"

The sentence makes Quinn lose it and thankfully she is sitting in the back and only Sam and Rachel hear her quiet sobs. Rachel gets up from in front of her and moves her chair so she is now sitting next to the blonde. She puts her arm around her and Quinn burrows her face in the petite brunette. Sam mouths to Rachel asking what's wrong

"She just loves this song" Rachel says as she looks back to Santana… Sam does the same.

"I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you"

" Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me"

"And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bare my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me"

Santana turns around slightly as the others applaud to wipe her eyes before turning back around

"I just wanted you all to know that I am quitting Glee club… I won't be back" and with that the Latino makes a quick glance to Quinn, who is still quietly sobbing into Rachel's shoulder, and then continues to walk out.

Brittany tries calling out to her but she keeps walking.

"Quinn, are you ok?" Mr. Schue asks as he notices Quinn having what seems like a break down

"She is ok Mr. Schue… she just really loves that song"

Brittany runs out and grabs Santana's arm making her turn around. Brittany can see the tears in the Latino's eyes.

"S, why are you leaving glee? What happened?" the blonde asks.

"I don't want to talk about it here Britt. Will you skip school with me and come back to mine?" Santana asks. Brittany nods and the girls get their things and head off to Santana's.

"I thought things were good with you and Quinn… well besides what happened with Sam" the blonde begins

"It was in a way… she won't be true to herself Britt… and it's not fair to me or her. I can't make her be someone she isn't or doesn't want to be. I know I need to let her be comfortable but at what cost? I don't think I'm a bad person for being angry with the fact she won't give me her all" Santana says

"I don't think she will ever be true to herself though. I don't think she will ever come out… she is too worried about people's opinions of her. I have always loved her but I really didn't think it would work out anyway. It feels like I'm just going to be the high school lesbian phase and she will go on and marry a rich handsome man and have beautiful blonde, blue eyed babies." the Latino adds.

"I don't know what to say S… all I can think of to say is give her time and she might come around" Brittany shrugs

"I know… and I will give her time… but after three years she is still lying to everyone… do you think there is any hope of her coming around?" the Latino asks

"Umm… I don't think so Santana" Brittany says

"Why?" the brunette asks

"Well because she is in math right now and I don't see her getting up and leaving to come here. She is probably scared" Brittany says looking at the radio clock

"Brittany… you always make me feel better when I need it" Santana says giggling slightly and pulling her best friend in for a hug

"Why did you sing that song?" Brittany asks

"Because I really don't think she will ever be true to who she is. So I was saying goodbye in a way. Letting her know that I will always be here waiting for her but I'm ok with her moving on and being happy" Santana answers

"I think I might take a couple days off school… maybe even enroll to a different one" the brunette says letting go

"Why?" Brittany asks

"I don't feel like I really have anyone at school. I did have you AND Quinn… then I just had Quinn and now I don't even have her" Santana says tears refilling her eyes

"Santana… you are not leaving. I will always be here for you. I will always be your best friend and you will always be my first priority. You will always have me" Brittany says holding Santana in her arms.

"Everything will work… whatever happens it will all be ok… I promise" the blonde says

An hour goes by as the girls lay in bed laughing and talking about old times before Santana gets up

"Britt, you need to head back to school" she says

"Ok… are you coming?" the blonde asks

"No... I think I might take off a couple days just to calm down. But I promise I will be back" the Latino smiles.

"I'll call you a cab. I don't want you walking back by yourself" the brunette says as they walk downstairs

"But I didn't bring my wallet" Brittany says

"I got it" Santana says smiling.

The Latino sees her best friend off and heads back to her room. She lies down, tears filling her eyes as she closes them and tries to fall asleep.

When she wakes it is dark and she hears movement downstairs. She gets up stretching and yawning as she walks down into the kitchen there she finds her mother

"Hey" Santana says walking over to sit on the stool

"Hi princess… how was school?" her mother asks

"I was only there for glee then came home. Is it ok if I have a couple of days off?" she asks looking down

"Why? What happened?" her mom asks

"I don't think I'm friends with Quinn anymore" the young Latino gets out before starting to cry

"Oh honey. I'm sure that's not true. You two have been best friends for years and years" Mrs. Rivera says as she walks over and wraps her arms around her daughter.

"I think it is momma" Santana sobs into her mom's arms

"Does she not feel the same way about you?" her mother asks. It makes Santana quiet and look up

"What do you mean?" she asks back

"Sweetie… I know how you feel about her… Quinn was all I heard about after you both first met and she is still all you talk about" Mrs. Rivera says smiling down at her daughter

"She loves me… she just doesn't love herself enough" Santana says giving her mother a half smile before wrapping her arms back around into a hug.

It's been a few days and Santana has hung around the house. Her mother and Brittany both ganged up on her and are forcing her back tomorrow. She decides to go and visit Puck, someone she hasn't spent time with in a while.

They head down to the basement which is his hangout and listen to music while drinking

"So how's school been?" Santana asks as she does a shot

"It's been ok… what you really want to know is how Quinn is though" he says raising his eyebrows.

Santana just shrugs but waits for him to continue

"She seems ok. She's been hanging out with Berry and seems Sam has left her alone. She wasn't at school though past two days"

"Why?" the brunette says cutting him off

"San, we aren't exactly besties… I don't know why" Puck says taking a drink

"You want to crash here tonight?" he asks

"And sleep on the stained couch? Oh don't tempt me" Santana says laughing

Santana walks to school and is glad to see Brittany waiting outside for her

"Oh S… I'm so glad you came. I missed you" the blonde says hugging the Latino

"I missed you so much too Britt"

Santana settles back into her classes and tries getting back into Coach's good graces for missing so much. At lunch Brittany sits with Santana

"Where's Quinn? She wasn't in cheer practice" Santana says looking at Brittany

"She hasn't been here in a couple days. But I think Rachel goes over to hers every day after school" the blonde says as she eats

"Why do you think that?" Santana asks

"Because Quinn's mom picked Rachel up from here yesterday and I thought it was a bit odd"

Santana huffs and looks at Rachel as the petite brunette is looking down at her phone.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn is sick of texting so she calls Rachel instead

"I'm in lunch, I can't really talk" Rachel says as she answers

"Just pretend I'm your dad or something then" Quinn says as she fiddles with her hair "So has she asked about me or anything? How does she seem? What is she wearing… oh… ah… forget the last part" the blonde says lying on her bed

"Yeah dad I know but… ahh… no I haven't heard anything but he seems ok" Rachel says smiling at Finn who is sitting next to her before whispering

"He is asking about my other dad cause they are having a little fight" Finn just nods before going back and talking with Sam.

"Does she look happy?" Quinn asks

"No" Rachel answers.

"Are you still coming over after school?" the blonde asks

"Yes" Rachel says as they say their goodbyes.

"Are they going to be ok?" Finn asks looking to Rachel

"I hope so" Rachel says looking over at Santana.

Quinn puts her phone down and turns over closing her eyes. Hours later she is woken by a familiar face. As she slowly opens her eyes she sees Rachel standing at the foot of her bed by the window

"You want me coming over after school every day and your always sleeping" Rachel says walking over and sitting down

"I have something for you" she says getting out her phone and handing it to Quinn.

The blonde pulls herself up and takes the phone looking at the screen as she sees a picture of Santana sitting with Brittany at a table

"She is beautiful" Quinn says smiling "She looks good"

"So have you figured out what it was you wanted during your time off?" Rachel asks taking back her phone

"I'm scared Rachel. I'm scared of the talks and the stares. I'm scared of what might happen. I can't let what happened three years ago happen again. Seeing Santana like that was horrible and it was like I was the one who physically did it" Quinn says with tears filling her eyes

"Quinn, you have so many more friends then you did back then. You are a different person. We wouldn't let that happen. If you love Santana as much as you say then you need to be truthful to her… It's not fair that she has to suffer because you are scared about what non important people think. You really need to think about who is more important. The person that loves and cares about you more than anyone else or the people you don't really know and won't know when you're older. If you really understood her song you would know she was saying goodbye. If you don't want to lose her forever Quinn now is the time."

"I have been thinking about the song actually and have had a thought go through my mind but I'm going to need all the strength in me and you if I'm going to do it" Quinn says seeming a bit perkier.

"What is it?" Rachel asks

"It's just a thought and I'm going to need a lot of help if I'm going to do it" the blonde begins

"Come on and tell me" Rachel begs

"I'm thinking of singing to her at assembly… in front of the school" Quinn says with a slight smile

"That would be perfect Quinn… but do you think you can do it?" the petite brunette asks

"I'm going to need your help and a lot of practice. Maybe I can sing it in front of glee club first then assembly" Quinn says

"I think that is an awesome idea" Rachel says smiling as she gets out her notebook and the two begin planning.

A week goes by and Quinn thinks she is ready… with Rachel's help she came out to the glee club, though they weren't surprised and performed her assembly song to them which everyone agreed was a great choice.

The big day had arrived…

"Settle down please children… settle down" Principal Figgins says into his microphone

"We have a very special performance for you coming up very shortly but first I just want to let everyone know that thanks to an anonymous donor we now have toilet paper in the toilets after not having any for three months… so… yay. Ok now I would like to announce… The New Directions" Mr. Figgins says as he walks off the stage

Quinn stands behind the curtain as Rachel and Tina set up their microphones on either side of the blonde.

"I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to piss all over myself" Quinn says shakily

"Please don't do that" Tina says

"Quinn it will be ok. Just breathe… in and out… in and out" Rachel says as she rubs Quinn's back slightly

"Rachel, I'm not in labor. That's not helping" the blonde says walking around in a circle

"Let's do this" she says walking up behind her microphone. She nods to Finn who opens the curtain uncovering the audience. Instincts tell Quinn to run and run fast, never looking back but she gets herself together and searches the audience until her eyes fall on Santana. A small smile crosses the blondes face _'God she looks beautiful'_ she thinks.

"I just want to say before we start that this song is dedicated to someone very special to me. Someone who I love more than anything else and that I'm sorry I haven't shown it but I hope this helps in making it up" Quinn says not taking her eyes off Santana.

"I am in love with you Santana Lopez" she adds before nodding for the music to start

"I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know"

"That I love you; I have loved you all along

And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore"

She can't see anyone walking out, throwing anything or hear any naming calling and she hopes it's not because the music is too loud. Her eyes never leave Santana's and she wants to make sure the Latino knows this is coming from her heart… that she means every single word.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with every day

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear"

"On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you I'd withstand

All of it to hold your hand

I'd give it all, I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know

You know, you know"

"I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you"

As the music dies down it is silence. Quinn prepares for the eggs or rotten tomatoes… the name calling. She is about to leave before she hears applaud. _'Am I dreaming?'_ she asks herself as she looks around to see everyone standing and clapping, including Santana. The scene brings tears of joy to the blondes eyes as Rachel walks over and hugs her followed by Tina. As she looks up she sees Santana walk through the crowd and onto stage

"I can't believe you did that" the Latino says smiling and with tear filled eyes also

"I did it for us… for you… for me… I love you Santana and I don't care who knows" Quinn says so everyone can hear.

Santana smiles and walks up to the blonde before placing her hand behind Quinn's neck and pressing their lips together. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's waist as the Latino places both her hands on the blonde's cheeks. They part and Santana smiles as she leans her forehead on the blondes

"I love you"

"I love you Santana"

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed.. Thank you for all the nice and positive reviews and thank you to the loyal's of my story. Glad to have you on board for the ride :) Thinking of maybe doing another story later but with them older and out of school/college... We'll see :)  
Thank you again**


End file.
